Acceleration Waltz - Polish translation
by Uspiona
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania TwistedGoth. Pairing Ameryka x Niemcy ( Alfred x Ludwig). Ludzie, nie państwa.
1. Cesarski Walc

Wzięłam się za przetłumaczenie opowiadania ACCELERATION WALTZ autorstwa TwistedGoth ( once more time – thank you very much! ). To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, które publikuję. Przez nikogo nie sprawdzone ( ostrzegam na wszelki wypadek, jeśli ktoś się tym zajmuje, więc jeśli coś jest źle, chętnie wysłucham każdej opinii.)

Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego (mam nadzieję) czytania.

No i oczywiście największe laury i podziękowania należą się autorce – TwistedGoth.

* * *

**CESARSKI WALC**

Alfred miał tylko dziesięć lat, kiedy pożary szalejące w Europie wreszcie się uspokoiły.

Wojna skończyła się w 45, i dokładnie pamiętał dzień, gdy jego ojciec, po pięciu długich i irytujących z powodu niewiedzy i samotności latach, przekroczył drzwi.

Nigdy nie zapomni tego uczucia.

Ciemna, burzowa noc latem 46, i jego ojciec staną w progu drzwi, wysoki i ciemny i ledwo stojący prosto, nieogolony i cały pokryty w starych bliznach. Jego mundur był znoszony i brudny, i kiedy Alfred ruszył do przodu i objął go w pasie, wziął głęboki oddech jego zapachu; prochu z broni i piwo.

Zapadła długa cisza.

Jego ojciec położył mu na głowie ciężką dłoń, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale, a serce Alfreda napełniło się radością.

I kiedy jego ojciec zatoczył się naprzód i upadł w swoim fotel, Alfred wybuch płaczem i próbował wczołgać się na jego kolana. Ostry, zniecierpliwiony szturchaniec w głowę powstrzymał go od dalszych prób, i jego ojciec burknął tylko: „Przestań płakać", tuż przed tym, jak stracił przytomność z wycieńczenia.

Alfred, niezastraszony przez cios, posprzątał dom i spróbował zrobić obiad najlepiej jak potrafił, a uśmiech na jego twarzy ani na chwilę nie zmalał.

To była najlepsza noc w jego życiu.

Nawet jeśli jego ojciec był zbyt oszołomiony i zmęczony i _dziwnie _reagował na próby ukazania swoich uczuć przez Alfreda.

Było dobrze.

Jego matka zmarła dawno temu, i nawet jeśli spędził czas wojny pod opieką wuja ze strony matki, tęsknił za ojcem bardziej niż za kimkolwiek innym. Nawet jeśli jego wuj był życzliwszy i łagodniejszy, elokwentny i spokojny, i pozwał, żeby absolutnie _wszystko_ uchodziło mu na sucho_,_ to wciąż nie było to samo.

Wuj był wujem.

Ale jego ojciec był jego_ ojcem_.

Wszystko jednak ustaliło się w ciągu kilku następnych dni, Alfred musiał poznać swojego ojca jeszcze raz. W końcu miał tylko pięć lat, kiedy ten odszedł, więc było tylko to, co pamiętał.

Długo to nie zajęło.

Ordynarny, głośny i ignorancki, dostawał, to co chciał, kiedy chciał, i każdy, kto stanął na jego drodze, mógł posmakować jego gniewu. Znęcał się, przeklinał, odpychał, popychał, krzyczał. Nie okazywał empatii, czy współczucia. Kobiety walczyły o niego. Nie znał wstydu, i jego dumna była nadmiernie ukazywana tylko przez wzgląd na jego narcyzm.

Alfred był zafascynowany.

Siedział w nocy, prace domowe porzucone w świetle ognia, kiedy słuchał, jak jego ojciec uraczał swoich przyjaciół swoimi wojennymi zwycięstwami i wyczynami. Nie żałował krwawych detali, nawet kiedy opowiadał o zestrzeliwaniu niemieckich spadochroniarzy, którzy już się poddali ( był dumny z tego!) i Alfred brał sobie to do serca, wiedząc natychmiast, że chce być taki jak on.

Być ceniony i respektowany.

Nie znać strachu.

Być bohaterem wojennym, lśnić w chwale na polach bitew, odpychać zło i represje.

Amerykański bohater.

Chwalił się przyjaciołom ze szkoły swoim odważnym ojcem, i kiedy miał czternaście lat, szkoła zawiesiła go za przyniesienie jednego z wojennych trofeów jego ojca do szkoły, za pokazanie i powiedzenia: zakrwawiony, nakrapiany hełm żołnierza niemieckiego. Dziura po kuli była z tyłu i to spowodowało, że nauczyciel miał nudności.

I następnego dnia, jego ojciec podniósł wszystkie ognie piekielne, i doszło nawet do tego, że uderzył dyrektora w twarz. Alfred był przepełniony podziwem, nawet jeśli on także musiał pójść do szkoły ( następnego dnia) z podbitym okiem za „powodowanie zbyt cholernych problemów na wstępie".

Pamiętał z dzieciństwa, że w jego ojcu zawsze było coś groźnego i strasznego, ale teraz jego zmienne usposobienie nie znało granic, a jego nienawiść do Niemców urosła niemal do obsesyjnego poziomu, i każdy wolny oddech spędzał na przeklinaniu ich. Coś w czasie wojny wyłączyło przełącznik w jego mózgu, który regulował samokontrolę, i czasem Alfred mógł wejść do pokoju i znaleźć go obracającego lufę swojego pistoletu z roztargnieniem i wpatrującego się w przestrzeń.

Jednak ta zuchwała lekkomyślność nie była czymś, czego Alfred się wstydził, i znosił swoje cięgi dumnie, kiedy przychodziły.

Jego ojciec był jego bohaterem.

Jego idolem.

Bogiem.

Życie było okay.

Lata mijały, macochy przychodziły i odchodziły, niektóre dni były lepsze od innych, i kiedy Alfred miał siedemnaście lat, stało się coś, co zatrzęsło jego wiarą w ojca, i jego samego.

Niespodziewanie.

To zaczęło się jak normalny dzień, on i jego przyjaciele po szkole kręcili się po dzielnicy, kiedy ktoś zaczął krzyczeć.

Krzyczenie.

Nigdy nie zapomni tego dźwięku, tak długo jak będzie żył; ostry i udręczony i łamiący serce, prawie jakby ktoś bił psa, który nie rozumie dlaczego.

Było zamieszanie na końcu ulicy, i Alfred nie mógł się bronić przez swoją ciekawością. I mimo, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel (_biedny_ Mateusz, to on przede wszystkim będzie żałować później) błagam ich, by nie szli, Alfred obstawał. Ruszyli naprzód, wścibsko, Alfred na przedzie grupy. Ale kiedy osiągnęli ulicę na końcu dzielnicy, gdzie była ulokowana większość z europejskich wspólnot, znaleźli coś, co zamroziło ich w miejscu, i przekręciło żołądkiem Alfreda.

Dom na rogu należał do starszej pary, niemieckich imigrantów, którzy mieszkali w tym miejscu długo przez tym, zanim Alfred nawet się urodził. Schulze. On i jego przyjaciele często przychodzili do ich domu, ponieważ pani Schulze zawsze dawała im domowy marcepan w kawałkach, jeśli tylko pokazali, że ich wyniki z testów były dobre. I mimo, że byli Niemcami, i mimo że Alfred połykał słodycze zanim jego ojciec mógłby zobaczyć, oni nie byli _prawdziwymi _Niemcami, czyż nie? Byli _mili_, i normalni. Tylko mili starsi ludzie. Nie potwory, o których opowiadały historie jego ojca. Nie nosili swastyk na ramionach. Może była to hipokryzja z jego strony, ale on nie chciał wierzyć, że mógłby tak bardzo lubić coś, mimo że był wychowywany w nienawiści do tej rzeczy.

Jednak stał tam w ten słoneczny dzień, kiedy pani Schulze wykrzyknęła swoje cierpienie w stronę nieba spod frontowych schodków, a w dole na ścieżce był jej mąż, i nad nim, z obłąkanym wzrokiem i krzyczący najobrzydliwsze oszczerstwa, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał, był jego ojciec.

Potrząsnął głową, by ją oczyścić, pewny, że jego oczy oszukują go.

Kiedy spojrzał ponownie, czuł jak jego serce wali dziko w jego piersi, kiedy nudności wstrząsnęły jego żołądkiem.

To był jego ojciec, naprawdę.

Chwila ciszy przepełnionej niezrozumieniem.

Pamiętał, że obok niego Mateusz, niski i drobny, przechylił się dziwnie, jakby nie był pewny, czy pobiec prosto, czy zostać w miejscu. Jednak jego odwaga była krótka, a on odwrócił się na piętach, zakrył usta dłonią i zamknął oczy. Alfred był zbyt przerażony, żeby odwrócić wzrok.

Starszy mężczyzna błagał i przekonywał i płakał, ale jego ojciec nie przestał.

Nie przestał.

Dlaczego nie przestał? Ludzie byli wszędzie! Cała ulica była zatłoczona, i przechodnie mieli oczy skierowane na _jego_ ojca wbijającego bezbronnego starszego człowieka w nawierzchnię za pomocą butów. I za co? I co ten nieszczęśliwy senior zrobił, aby wywołać taki gniew? Czy mówił po niemiecku do swojej żony, kiedy jego ojcu przechodził tędy? Czy zareagował na nazwanie go Niemiaczkiem albo Szwabem albo Jerry'm?

A może nie zrobił niczego?

Alfred pamiętał, że rozglądał się milcząco, czekając, aż ktoś zainterweniuje. _On_ nie mógł. Jakby mógł? Nie mógł być nieposłuszny ojcu.

Jednak nikt nie zareagował, i kiedy przeszukiwał ulicę, dostrzegł czyjeś spojrzenie.

Para lodowato niebieskich oczu wwierciła się w jego, i rozpoznał innego mieszkańca europejskiej dzielnicy; inny Niemiec, przypomniał sobie z poruszonym lękiem. Młody mężczyzna, ledwo starszy od niego, który rzadko ryzykował wyjście za zewnątrz i trzymał się sam. Jednak Alfred widział go czasem spacerującego po parku z psem. Wpatrywał się zza swoich drzwi, wysoki i ostrożny i twarz całkowicie strzeżona, jego brwi nisko w wyrazie surowości. Alfred nie przegapił mignięcia emocji, które przebiegły przez jego oczy, kiedy patrzyli na siebie:

Strach.

Oskarżenie.

Był bardzo dobrze rozpoznawany.

Każdy znał ojca Alfreda. _Szczególnie _Niemcy.

Patrzyli na siebie.

Nie mógł znieść tego spornego wzroku, i zwiesił głowę, jak płacz starszego mężczyzny wyblakł do szeptu, a później jęku, a później nie było nic.

Czuł się chory.

Pół godziny później przybyła policja i eskortowała jego ojca. Pan Schulze został w pośpiechu zabrany do szpitala, gdzie umrze tej nocy, z żoną u jego boku.

Jego ojcu nie stało się nic.

Jego grzech przeszedł bez kary.

Alfred uciekł do domu i potykając się przez wejściowe drzwi, ledwo zdążając do łazienki, zanim zwymiotował. Był osłupiały po tym, co zobaczył. Jego ojciec zabił dziesiątki, nawet setki Niemców w czasie wojny, i Alfred zawsze wyobrażał to sobie jako odważne i przepełnione heroizmem.

Wspaniałe.

Nie było nic znakomitego w tym, czego był świadkiem, i ciągle mógł słyszeć wrzaski starszej kobiety rozbrzmiewające na nowo w jego uszach. To nie było tak, jak wyobrażał sobie śmierć.

Trząsł się w środku, kiedy uświadomił sobie z gwałtownym przerażeniem, że widział zdemaskowanie jego _prawdziwe_ ojca po raz pierwszy. W końcu widział rzeczy takimi, jakie powinien widzieć od dawna.

Chwycił krawędź zlewu, patrząc się na swoje blade odbicie w lustrze, i nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko drżeć.

Jego bohatera.

Kiedy trzymał krawędź zlewu, patrzył się na swoje blade odbicie w lustrze powyżej, nie potrafił powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia.

Nie ważne, ile medali jego ojciec zdobył…

Nie ważne, ilu ludzi nazywało go bohaterem…

Nie ważne, ile kobiet przypochlebiało się mu…

Nigdy nie chciał widzieć siebie z niekontrolowaną nienawiścią rozpościerającą się na jego twarzy.

Nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć siebie zadeptując życie z istnienia.

I chociaż pragną tyle powiedzieć, ale zawsze będzie się pochylał w obecności jego zastraszającego ojca, i kiedy starszy zarzucił ramię wokół ramion Alfreda i powiedział: „Zgadnij, co dziś zrobiłem?" Alfred mógł tylko odwrócić wzrok i słuchać tej paraliżującej historii.

Jego pierś bolała.

Nie poszedł do szkoły przez resztę tygodnia, udając chorobę.

Ale, kiedy to się stało, jest kryzys był tylko momentalny; po roku lub coś koło tego, wyrzucił to zajście gdzieś w tył jego umysłu, i po wielu godzinach walki z jego chorobliwą winą, przekonał siebie, że pan Schulze był, mimo wszystko, _tylko_ Niemcem…

Tylko Niemiec.

I jego ojciec ciągle stał na wyżynach społeczeństwa. Nikt później nawet nie kierował do niego złych spojrzeń.

Jego _bohater_.

Przekonywał siebie w wierze, że jego ojciec ciągle był człowiekiem honoru._ Musiał_ w to wierzyć, ponieważ, gdyby tego nie robił, nie pozostałoby mu nic, w co mógłby wierzyć. Ojcowie powinni być mentorami.

I poza tym, jego ojciec tyle przeszedł podczas wojny.

Tyle lat. Tyle okropny rzeczy widział…

To nie była jego wina. Nie była.

Wkrótce ukończył szkołę. Jego ojciec dał mu tylko niezręczne klepnięcie w ramię na szczęście.

Niedługo potem znalazł pracę, i oszczędzał pieniądze na boku, by pewnego dnia pójść na uniwersytet.

I kiedy skończył dwudziestkę, miał wszystko, ale zapomniał o grzechu ojca, troszcząc się o swoje własne życie, jak każdy młodzieniec. Był wysoki i przystojny, dumny i inteligentny. Przejmował się trochę nauką, ale mimo to wykonywał swoje obowiązki, i przepuścił większość pieniędzy, które próbował zaoszczędzić, na włóczeniu się wokół miasta według jego uznania. Dziewczyny teraz uganiały się za nim, jak kiedyś za jego ojcem, ale nie utrzymywał swoich zachcianek za długo zanim przenosił się na inne.

Typowy amerykański bachor, i nie chciałby nic innego.

Był dobroduszny, i radosny. I _myślał_, że był zbyt silny, by pozwolić jeszcze jakiemukolwiek szefowi na rządzenie sobą, teraz, kiedy dorósł.

Ale Boże pomóż mu…

Kiedy jego ojciec, widząc że wyrósł na silnego chłopaka, zabrał go na dzielnicę i umieścił w środku jego częstych etnicznych tyranii, zacisnął szczękę i pozwolił się porwać fali. Musiał, na prośbę ojca, działać wspólnie z innymi i znęcać się na lokalnym niemieckim sprzedawcą. Musiał, z powodu ponagleń ojca, rozbić sklepowe okno piekarni. Musiał, nawet, z powodu perswadowania ojca, zmusić Niemca o platynowych włosach, tego z którym wymienił spojrzenie tego dnia dawno temu, do chodzenia w brudnym rynsztoku a nie chodnikiem.

I kiedy musiał, z powodu nakazu ojca, namalować sprejem swastykę na drzwiach wejściowych starej pani Schulze( och, _Boże_, jak ona płakała, kiedy to zobaczyła), chciał tylko pójść do domu, wczołgać się na łóżko i nigdy nie pokazywać swojej twarzy publicznie. Rozczarowany wzrok Mateusza bolał go bardziej niż wszystko inne.

Jak mógł być tak tchórzliwy?

Robił to, czego od niego oczekiwano, mechanicznie, bez podniesienia chociażby głosu sprzeciwu.

Nigdy nie powiedział „nie".

To był_ jego _grzech.


	2. Minuta Walcu

**Minuta Walcu**

Niewiele jest rzeczy bardziej pociągających dorosłego mężczyznę niż zapach maszyny i oleju silnikowego, i chociaż początkowa płaca mechanika była niewiele lepsza od tyrającego kelnera, to atrakcyjny dotyk stali w dłoniach Alfreda był bardziej uzasadniony od bliskiej nędzy.

Albo może, była to tylko część zmysłów męskich, że sprawiało mu to przyjemność, i dziewczyny podążały za nim wzrokiem, kiedy szedł ulicą, pokryty olejem i smarem, wysoki i dobrze zbudowany.

Mateusz nazywał go szpanerem, i może nim był. Tylko troszeczkę.

Jego ego prawdopodobnie zgubi go pewnego dnia.

„Chciałbym, byś tego nie robił" Mateusz mruknął, trzymając się przy boku Alfreda, jak wędrowali w dół ulicy.

Alfred doskonale wiedział, co miał na myśli; jego nawyk zdejmowania przepoconej koszuli i przewieszania jej przez ramię, zastawiając tylko biały, lichy podkoszulek na piersi, i dumne sapanie za każdym razem, gdy mijali dziewczynę.

Typowy koleś, który szuka zainteresowania przez ostentacyjne zachowanie.

Coś co ciągle rozwijał.

„Nie wiem, co masz na myśli" wycedził w odpowiedzi, utrzymując spojrzenie na kobiecie spacerującej po drugiej stronie ulicy, i zwolnił, kiedy puściła mu oczko. Brwi Mateusza zmarszczyły się w irytacji, i wywróciwszy oczami, przyspieszył, zostawiając Alfreda w tyle.

Cholera.

Och, cóż. Wiele jest ryb w morzu, jak to jego wuj zwykł mówić.

Mateusz był osobą, która notorycznie psuła zabawę, ale mimo tego, że być może nigdy nie zrozumie sporadycznie dziwnego zachowania Mateusza, ciągle uważał go za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, i źródło niekończącej się (chociaż czasem nudnej) mądrości. Oczywiście, chwile spędzone z Mateuszem nie były zbyt częste, a jego ojciec zawsze wolał, gdy on trzymał się z grupą innych młodych mężczyzn, którzy pochodzili z dzielnicy.

Mateusz był przecież znany wśród sąsiedztwa, jako „ten Kanadyjczyk". Nieśmiały, nudny, bojaźliwy i ten, który nigdy nie wpadał w kłopoty i ich _nie sprawiał_.

I przebywanie z nim było, z braku innych słów, niezbyt fajne.

Alfred na pewno taki nie był.

Mateusz był głównie tam, tak się wydawało, by kogoś podrażnić.

Czasem nawet Alfreda.

Alfred kochał Mateusza jak brata, i chociaż inni śmiali się z niego, trzymał się z nim mimo wszystko. Zarzuty jego ojca były jedynie połowiczne, tak długo jak trzymał się z Kanadyjczykiem a nie z tymi „cholernymi hałaśliwymi Włochami", i wtedy wszystko było w porządku.

I chociaż Mateusz zawsze odmawiał wejścia do jego domu, i Alfred mógł tylko zgadywać, z jakiej przyczyny.

Zawsze był jakiś dobry powód, dlaczego musiał poczekać na zewnątrz, i, jak w zegarku…

„Poczekam na zewnątrz" Mateusz powiedział, przewidująco, jak tylko doszli do domu, i zatrzymał się przy schodach, krzyżując ręce na piersi i nogi wrosły mu w chodnik.

Oczywiście.

Przewracając oczami, Alfred chwycił ramię Mateusza i pociągnął go po schodach bez zmiłowania. „Chodź", - popędzał, ciągnąc go. „ Nie będziesz tu siedział i wyglądał jak cholerny frajer. Poza tym, muszę coś zjeść, zanim wyjdziemy".

Mateusz otworzył usta i zaczął bełkotać, „Więc zjedz coś!", ale jego łagodny głos zanikł w głośnym Alfreda, tego nieznośnego, i jednym silnym szarpnięciem nieszczęśliwy, mały Kanadyjczyk został pociągnięty po schodach i przez próg.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, ojciec Alfreda spojrzał zza kuchennego stołu, gdzie siedział z gazetą w ręku.

Pierwszego zobaczył Alfreda i mruknął: „Gdzieżeś był, chłopcze? Nigdy nie uzbierasz na studia, jeśli wciąż będziesz biegać po ulicach".

„Byłem w _pracy_, tato" odbił piłeczkę, a brwi jego ojca zostały obniżone.

„Taa, to samo mówiłeś wczoraj".

„Wczoraj _także _pracowałem, tato!" krzyknął w rozdrażnieniu, gdy Mateusz próbował skradać się za nim i wejść do pokoju gościnnego, ale nie dostatecznie szybko to zrobił, gdyż oczy jego ojca błysnęły, kiedy go zobaczył.

„Hej, ty, przesiedleńcu" krzyknął i Mateusz znieruchomiał w miejscu, odwracając twarz do starszego z miną aresztowanego. „Zgaduję, że i ty pracujesz, hm?

„Tak, proszę pana" mruknął, słabo, z słabym odcieniem zakłopotania na jego policzkach z powodu wzmianki o jego północnym dziedzictwie. Alfred uśmiechnął się nieświadomie, jak zawsze, i kiedy jego ojciec był usatysfakcjonowany, gazeta podleciała z powrotem do góry, a oni czmychnęli do pokoju gościnnego, rzucając się na kanapę.

Kolejny normalny dzień.

Kiedy włączył telewizor, Alfred dźwignął się z zadowolonym uśmiechem, i odwrócił się do Mateusza, wyczekująco.

„Więc, gdzie chcesz iść?" zapytał, a Mateusz ledwie wzruszył ramionami, zaciskając usta.

Już kapryśny.

Tylko z oszczędnym „hm", Alfred oparł się o tył kanapy, zakładając ręce za głową, i zastanawiając się, dlaczego Mateusz zawsze bierze cholernie serio do siebie słowa jego ojca. Przecież to było jedynie dokuczanie, na miłość Boską. Podobnie jak kiedyś dzieci w szkole nie czepiały się go gorszej.

Może to było tylko przez głośny ton, w taki sposób w jaki mówił jego ojciec. Rodzice Mateusza mieli łagodne głosy, tak jak on, i nie był przyzwyczajony do ostrego zachowania. Słysząc rozmowę jego taty, dla Mateusza, prawdopodobnie było to zbliżone do pisku.

Ech. W końcu pewnego dnia przezwycięży to, Alfred przekonywał siebie.

Poza tym jego ojciec był głownie jałowym rozmówcą.

W większości…

„Alfred!" usłyszał krzyk z kuchni, i się skrzywił.

„_Co_?"

„Jakaś dziewczyna cię dzisiaj szukała."

„Kto?"

„Nie znam wszystkich tych cholernych imion" dostał ostrą odpowiedź, i Alfred mógł usłyszeć westchnięcie. „Nienawidzę, kiedy pokazujesz tym wszystkim dziwkom, gdzie mieszkamy. Sąsiedzi gadają. Wiesz, nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie ożenisz się z tą miłą Angielką, która mieszka w innej części miasta, tą, z którą chodziłeś do szkoły. Zawsze się tu kręci. Jest śliczniutka."

„Tato!" Alfred wzdrygnął się, skręcając głowę przez ramię w przerażeniu. „Alicja? Żartujesz, prawda? Ona jest szalona! Kupiła stos książek i próbowała zrobić miłosną truciznę, _tato_! I ja omal tego nie _wypiłem_!" Sięgnął w górę i potarł gardło, jak niechciane wspomnienia wkradły się do niego.

Obok niego, Mateusz uśmiechnął się ironicznie; _był tym_, który sprowokował cały ten bałagan, ostatecznie.

Dobrze, że to wszystko się już skończyło. Tylko Alicja wciąż próbowała.

„Ona jest stuknięta! Miała zwyczaj siedzieć w klasie i prowadzić z sobą wewnętrzną konwersację. Nie, _dziękuje_. Boże, _tato_!"

Jego ojciec mruknął tylko bez przekonania niezrozumiałą odpowiedź, i Alfred powtórnie zwrócił uwagę na telewizor, wodząc oczami.

Cisza,

Alfred przerzucał kanały nieobecną rękę. Mateusz zaczął się podnosić.

„Możemy iść teraz, proszę?"

Cicha prośba Mateusza była ledwo słyszalna, a on wzruszył ramionami.

„Jeśli chcesz."

„Chcę."

Kanapkę i dziesięć minut później, znowu wyszli na ulice, i oboje odetchnęli z ulgą. Mateusz z powodów, których Alfred nie całkiem rozumiał, a _on _po prostu, że ulice były miejscem, gdzie czuł się najbardziej pewny siebie. Nie dusił się tutaj pod surową charyzmą ojca, choć nie był całkowicie na wolności, tak jak lubił.

Inni chłopcy, z którymi się trzymał zawsze gdzieś się panoszyli, i jeśli go zobaczyli, było pewne, że on poszedłby z nimi, i och, jak Mateusz nienawidził ich.

Każdego z nich.

I oni nienawidzili Mateusza.

Kiedy był z nimi, czasem robił rzeczy, których nie chciał robić.

Nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

A wydawało się, że oni zawsze na siebie wpadali.

Prawdę mówiąc, ledwo minęli dwa bloki, a ktoś krzyknął do niego

„Hej! _Hej!_ Jones! Dlaczego do nas nie dołączysz?"

Alfred spojrzał za źródłem zawołania, gdzie, w poprzek ulicy, jego inni przyjaciele, (jeśli mogą być tak nazwani) usiłowali machanie zwrócić jego uwagę.

Tych samych czterech facetów. Zawsze. Pewnych siebie i zuchwałych, i głośnych.

„Przyjaciele" Alfreda, choć nie jego przyjaciele.

Bardziej jak partnerzy w zbrodni.

Nie _lubił_ ich, nie tak jak lubił Mateusza.

Ale, koniec końców, byli fajni.

A Mateusz nie był.

„Jones, chodź!"

Alfred uśmiechnął się i zrobił automatyczny krok naprzód, ale szyderstwo blisko niego sprawiło, że spojrzał tam, i zniesmaczony wzrok Mateusza zatrzymał go w jego poczynania. Zanim mógł zwiać, konieczne było zbadanie uszkodzeń.

„Hej, słuchaj, dlaczego ty nie-"

Mateusz nic by z tego nie miał.

„Alfred, nie idź z nimi dzisiaj, proszę."

Surowe polecenie.

Mateusz absolutnie nie znosił jego innych znajomych, ale te uczucia były wzajemne, i wiedział dlaczego; oni byli brutalni, każdy z nich, opozycyjni we wszystkiego względem Mateusza, a kiedy Alfred był z nimi charakter paczki był pewny.

„Hej" jeden z nich szydził, „No dalej! Wykop przesiedleńca! Chodź poszukać coś ciekawego!"

Alfred kochał Mateusza jak brata.

Zawsze.

Ale mimo wszystko…

„_Dobra_", rzucił podniecony, „Dajcie mi sekundę!"

Oni byli ciekawi.

A Mateusz nie był.

Odwrócił się do Mateusza, klepiąc go czule po ramieniu, ale nie zauważył dobrze ukrywanego zranienia w oczach Mateusza, i tylko minimalnie zainteresował się jego obniżonymi brwiami i zaciśniętym ustami. „Słuchaj", zaczął znowu radośnie, „Pójdę, ale… Możemy połazić jutro, kiedy skończę, zgoda?"

Szyderstwo.

„Pewnie", Mateusz mruknął w końcu, i schował ręce do koszeni, odchodząc bez kolejnego słowa czy spojrzenia za siebie. Alfred patrzył za nim chwilę, a później błyskawicznie przeszedł przez ulicę, omijając ruch i przyłączając się ochoczo do innych chłopaków.

Kiedy był z Mateuszem, był szczęśliwy.

Ale kiedy był z innymi…

Czuł się _potężny_. I _nie_ było lepszego uczucia niż to.

I chociaż uważał, że Mateusz był jego jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem, nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko zareagować śmiechem, kiedy oni machali na niego z lekkimi obelgami, i mimo tego także, że, w ich obecności, nigdy by nie powiedział, „Byłem z Mateuszem". Powiedziałby, „Byłem z przesiedleńcem" albo, „Sorry, musiałem pozbyć się Kanadyjczyka". Zaśmialiby się, a on wraz z nimi.

Naprawdę nie miał tego _na myśli_, ale mimo tego mówił to.

Był do tego tak bardzo przyzwyczajony, że nigdy nawet nie zatrzymał się, by pomyśleć, że może, tylko może, uczucia Mateusza były zranione przez jego bezmyślność.

Ale to były tylko słowa.

Bardziej jak dziecinne przezwiska, prawda? To nie było tak, że on rzeczywiście miał zamiar skrzywdzić , podobnie jak jego ojciec, i nawet jeśli drażniło to Mateusza niemiłosiernie, to były tylko przekomarzania.

Mateusz wiedział, że była to tylko niewinna zabawa.

…Czyż nie?

Tak naprawdę, nie spędził zbyt dużo czasu, zastanawiając się nad tym, gdyż był bardziej zaabsorbowany resztą swoich kumpli, ponieważ oni byli dokładnym przeciwieństwem cichego, spokojnego Mateusza; głośni, nieprzyjemni, pewni siebie, nierozważni, nieustraszeni i pod kontrolą. Rzeczy, które on rozwijał.

Potrzebował tego uczucia.

Mateusza po prostu nie rozumiał.

I wkrótce, kiedy zaczął się z nimi zadawać, przejął dowództwo w grupie.

„Więc idziemy!"

Wpadli za nim, wypełniając krąg, i dodając niemal magnetyczne przyciąganie, bo wszyscy byli synami weteranów wojennych. Tak jak on. Wychowywali się na obrazach z wojennych opowieści, jak on.

Mateusz nie mógł pochwalić się takimi historiami; jego rodzice byli pacyfistami! Jego matka krótki czas pracowała w fabryce broni, i dla niego, to było jedyne, co w tym było interesującego.

Jednak ta prowizoryczna kampania braci miała mocne, ostre krawędzie, i musiał cholernie uważać na to, co mówił i robił; inny chłopak z grupy, jeden Tommy Ryan Jr., był synem najlepszego przyjaciela jego ojca. I _wszystko_, co robił, docierało do jego ojca, w ten czy innym sposób.

Wszystko.

To dlatego robił cokolwiek i wszystko, co w jego mocy, by unikać europejskiej dzielnicy, ponieważ oni także nienawidzili Niemców, i, cóż…

Myśl o powtórzeniu _tego incydentu_, ( który był w jego podświadomości tym, co desperacko chciał powstrzymać) to było zbyt wiele.

Grzech jego ojca.

Nie chodził tam.

Nie potrzebował tego. Nie musiał wyrządzać _szkód._

Był zadowolony z uczucia, że wszystko było pod kontrolą, a kiedy przemierzali znajome ulice, Alfred wybierał kierunki i miejsca docelowe, i kiedy przechodzili przez tłum, rozstępował się on dla nich jak morze Czerwone. Każdy wiedział, kim byli, i kim byli ich ojcowie. Każdy albo ich szanował, albo się ich bał. Albo się uśmiechał do nich, albo unikał ich oczu.

Uczucie jak żadne inne.

Byli stanowczy w drwinach, jak dryfowali to tu, to tam, i chociaż Alfred _nigdy_, będąc sam, nie powiedziałby rzeczy, które mówił z nimi, przyłączał się do nich z entuzjazmem. To było _inaczej_, kiedy był z nimi.

Żywił się ich anarchią.

Presja otoczenia był potężną siłą.

Nigdy nie zrobiłby tych rzeczy sam z siebie.

Ale robił teraz.

Zanim to dostrzegł, przybyli do Central Parku, jego ulubionego miejsca do przesiadywania, i tutaj poczuł się swobodnie.

Kochał być na zewnątrz, nawet bardziej o tej porze roku.

Późna jesień. Po długim, przygnębiającym cieple lata, które wycieńczyło ich do ostatniej kropli potu, ale przez zimną, głucho-śnieżną, niewygodną zimą. Drzewa w parku już zmieniły kolory, rozjaśniając panoramę żywymi, ognistymi odcieniami czerwieni i pomarańczy. Niebo było zachmurzone, wiatr był łagodny, i odetchnął z zadowolenia, kiedy liście spadały na ziemię wokół niego.

Wszystko było tutaj takie spokojne.

Witana z wdzięcznością przerwa od wyniszczającego tempa w mieście.

To miejsce wybierał ponad wszystkie inne w całym mieście.

Ucieczka.

Jednak dobre rzeczy nie mogą trwać długo, i potrzeba było tylko sekundy, by odwrócić sprawy do góry nogami.

I tak było.

Zwyczajny beztroska w parku wzięła ponury obrót, a było to spowodowane przez coś tak zwyczajnego jak mężczyzna.

Och, ale co to był za mężczyzna.

Alfred zobaczył _go_ zanim zrobili to inni, i zamarł w miejscu.

Ten Niemiec.

Jego fart.

Dokładnie to, czego starał się tak bardzo unikać.

Rozpoznał go natychmiast, nawet z odległości całej drogi. Spacerował z psem, jak często robił, i jego platynowe włosy i wyprostowana postawa były jak bezwzględne wskazówki. Tak samo jak jego pies; czarny owczarek niemiecki nie był częstym widokiem. Jego ubrania były czyste i bez skazy, wyprasowane bez zarzutu i każdy szczegół był na swoim miejscu. Włosy perfekcyjnie ułożone do tyłu. Buty lśniące w słabym świetle. Szedł sztywno jakby ze świadomością, i może nutą niepokoju.

Był łatwy do wykrycia.

_Zbyt_ łatwą, istotnie.

Alfred wzdrygną się, i spróbował odciągnąć ich uwagę gdzieś indziej, patrząc w innym kierunku. „Dalej, chłopaki, chodźmy-"

Ale było już za późno, i inni także go rozpoznali.

„Hej, _zobaczcie_! Tu jest Szwab! Chodźmy!

„Widzę go! _Ha_!"

Poczuł jak jego serce bije, i kiedy spojrzał przez ramię, byli już w połowie drogi.

_Cholera._

To tyle o tym.

Ruszył za nimi, a adrenalina buzowała w jego żyłach jak straszna pływowa fala. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej mógł pragnąć.

Znacząco ostatnia.

Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby poszukali jakiś Włochów albo Rosjan, albo gdyby podrażnili chińskich sprzedawców. Wandalizm byłby dobry. Mógłby się z tym zgodzić. Do diabła, nawet niemiałby nic przeciwko jakieś sklepowej kradzieży.

Ale ten Niemiec….

On wiedział.

Wziąłby kogokolwiek innego.

Kogokolwiek.

Nagła nerwowość w jego klatce nie mogła być zażegana, i w czas dogonił ich, gdy zdążyli już zabrać się do pracy nad dręczeniem blondyna o niewzruszonej twarzy.

Co mógł zrobić?

Ta sama śpiewka, ta sama śpiewka.

„Hej! Szwabie!"

„Gdzie leziesz?"

Wlekli się za nim, blisko i chuligańsko, jednak Niemiec szedł prosto przed siebie, odmawiając spojrzenia na nich, nawet gdy jego pies poderwał się do odwrotu, stawiając uszy.

Przyjaciele? Nie ma mowy.

Niemiec zebrał smycz w dłoń, nie pozostawiając swobody ruchu ciekawskiemu psu, i przyspieszył kroku.

Alfred był rozdarty przed zawróceniem, kiedy to nie musiałby nic widzieć, czy brać w tym udziału, a podążaniem dalej, kiedy to istniałaby możliwość, że mógłby spróbować trochę ich przyhamować. Inni go szanowali, i czasem, kiedy mieli dobry humor, mógł ich odwołać.

Czasami.

Co mógł zrobić?

„Och, cholera." Zaklną przy oddechu, usiłując ich dogoni.

„Szwabie! Hej, mówimy do ciebie!"

„Jesteś głuchy?"

„Może nie zna angielskiego!"

Wołali za nim, ale Niemiec ciągle odmawiał dostrzeżenia ich, wciąż pozostając wyprostowany i wysoki, i całkowicie nieugięty.

Alfred liczył, że się znudzą jego niezachwianym spokojem, jak czasem się działo, ale może to nie był jeden z tych razów.

Jeden z nich nagle wybuchnął śmiechem, i sięgnął, popychając Niemca z tyłu z całej siły. Blondyn zatoczył się do przodu i potknął o swojego psa, który trzymał się blisko niego. Pies pisnął, gdy nadepną jego łapę, a Niemiec upadł na jedno kolano, by uniknąć stanięcia na nim ponownie.

Brwi Alfreda zmarszczyły się, kiedy popchnęli go znowu, i był pewny, że tym razem będzie konfrontacja.

Cierpliwość nie była bez granic.

Nawet dla tego niewzruszonego mężczyzny.

Jednak Niemiec, dłonie zacisnąwszy przy bokach, dźwignął się tylko na nogi, uniósł brodę, i ruszył, jak gdyby nigdy nic nie stało.

To musiało zaboleć jego dumę, ale nie zrobił niczego.

Nic.

Tylko spokój i honor. Nawet teraz.

Alfred był zadowolony, że nic się nie stało, i wreszcie złapał jednego ze swoich przyjaciół za ramię, ciągnąc go do tyłu, kiedy słowny atak się zwiększył.

Szarpnięcie.

Ale oni nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, skupieni na swojej ofierze.

„Nie słucha, prawda?"

„A czego oczekiwałeś od Nazisty?"

„Nazisto! Hej, jak to się mówi?"

„Ach- och! Sied heil! Hej, Nazisto! To tak, prawda? Sieg heil!"

Szturchali jego plecy, kiedy to mówili, tak radośnie, i to było za wiele.

Zbyt wiele.

Nie szturchanie. Nie popychanie. Nie śmiech czy drażnienie, Czu nawet okrucieństwo.

_To_ słowo.

Powierzchowny spokój Niemca w końcu się złamał, nawet jeśli tylko trochę, i po tym jak strasznie napiął ramiona, obrócił się jak żmija, jego pies wraz z nim, i jad w jego głosie był słyszalny, jak krzyknął, „Nie nazywaj mnie tak!".

Wtedy nastąpiła chwila zaskoczenia, kiedy patrzyli na niego, ponieważ on _nigdy_ im nie odpowiadał.

Długa cisza.

Puls Niemca był widoczny na jego szyi, kiedy zacisnął szczęki.

Serce Alfreda zaczęło tonąć.

Pies zaczął machać ogonem.

Głupi pies.

I wtedy oni nagle wybuchli niemiłosiernym chichotem z powodu jego ciężkiego niemieckiego akcentu, pokładając się na siebie nawzajem. Alfred próbował się śmiać z nimi, ale nie mógł.

Nie wyszło.

Ale nie dostrzegli jego niechęci, skupieni na czymś innych, a jeden z nim wpadł na świetny pomysł, poprzez śmiech, „Nie nazhywaj mnieh thak!" zanim ostatecznie zakończył zdanie.

Pieprzone hieny.

Jedne z nich sięgnął i trącił go w bok łokciem, chichocząc.

Alfred mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć, słabo, ale i uśmiech szybko spadł, kiedy Niemiec zarumienił się w strasznym odcieniu czerwieni, a jego upokorzenie było widoczne całkowicie aż do kołnierza, i nagle rzeczy przestały być takie zabawne.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek były.

To był tylko Niemiec, wiedział, ale na Boga, _on_ był zawstydzony, aż, dla niego, przeniósł ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą niezręcznie, czując, że czas się rozstać, zanim sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli.

_Znowu_.

Parokrotnie złapał swoich kolegów kiedy napadli na tego Niemca, i, dobry Boże, ile razy zmuszali go do przyłączenia się do nich? Położył ręce na tym blondynie o platynowych włosach przynajmniej trzy razy. Może więcej.

I za każdym razem, gdy to robił…

„Alfred, czy ty go _słyszałeś_? Powiedz to znowu, Szwabie! No dalej!"

Dał lichy, fałszywy śmiech, i poczuł, że jego żołądek się obrócił, kiedy lodowato-niebieskie oczy wbiły się w jego z niepokojącą intensywnością tak, jakby zaglądały do samego środka jego duszy. Te _oczy_!

Zajrzał do tych oczu wcześniej. Tamtego dnia.

I za każdym razem, gdy to zrobił, odległe wspomnienie pojawiało się przed jego oczami, i kiedy stał nad pobitym Niemcem, a jego przyjaciele śmiali się przy jego boku, mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie swojego ojca stojącego tak samo nad starym panem Schulzem, tego słonecznego dnia.

Jak patrzenie w lustro.

Coś czego nigdy nie chciał.

Stać tak nad kimś.

I Niemiec zawsze patrzył tylko w górę na niego, nienawiść była łatwo widoczna na jego twarzy, ale nigdy nie powiedział słowa.

Nawet słowa.

A Alfred pozwalał porywać się prądowi rzeki, nie czyniąc żadnego wysiłku w próbie zmienienia czegoś.

W takich momentach nienawidził siebie. Nienawidził swojego tchórzostwa. Nienawidził swojej potrzebny potwierdzenia. Nienawidził tej winy. Nienawidził tego wspomnienia. Nienawidził _wszystkiego_.

Niemiec patrzył na niego.

Jak wtedy.

Tym samym spojrzeniem.

Nagle, słabe krzyki z przeszłych lat rozbrzmiały w jego uszach, i potknął się do tyłu, desperacko chcąc uciec, zanim to wszystko powróci do niego.

Nie chciał pamiętać.

I Niemiec to _wiedział_. Był tam. Widział.

Widział, jak Alfred stał tam, nieruchomy na ulicy.

Kiedy nie zrobił _niczego_.

Patrzyli na siebie.

Właściwie, sposób, w jaki został zamrożone w lodowatym spojrzeniem Niemca był niezwykle niepokojący.

Nie ma ucieczki.

Ruch.

Chwytając obroże psa, Niemiec zmrużył oczy i mruknął, pokornie, „Zostawcie mnie _samego_".

Czy on nie wiedział, że to było to, czego Alfred _pragnął_, bardziej niż wszystkiego innego?

Zostawić go w spokoju, i dostać spokój w zamian?

„Chodźcie" powiedział w końcu, jak tylko odzyskał głos i próbował ukryć drżenie w głosie, „To jest nudne!"

I nawet kiedy on się cofnął, Niemiec ciągle odmawiał odwrócenia wzroku, a zwężone oczy spalały go.

„Chodźmy," ponaglał ich, może zbyt gorliwie, i jakoś zerwał spojrzenie, odwracając się na pięcie i odmaszerowując z sercem tłukącym się w piersi. Ich kroki podążyły za nim, i oni ciągle chichotali, nawet odwróceni, ale nie mógł nawet odpowiedzieć na ich głupie żarty, jak pędził ulicami.

Uciekał przed natarczywymi wspomnienia, które groziły ruszeniem w pogoń za nim.

Próbował uciec od niech, jak robił przez te wszystkie lata, i wina przepływała w jego żyłach powodując, że chciało mu się wymiotować.

Za każdym razem, gdy widział tego mężczyznę, prawie sobie przypominał.

To powinno być zapomniane.

_Ten wypadek._

Dlaczego to zawsze do niego wracało? Dlaczego nie mógł o tym _zapomnieć?_

Oni byli tylko Niemcami. Jego ojciec mówił tak każdego dnia. Każdego dnia. Nie byli ludźmi. Tylko nazistowskimi zbirami i maszerującymi mordercami. I prawo musiało się z tym zgadzać, ponieważ jego ojciec nie poszedł do więzienia. _On_ nie był ukarany, też, za swój wkład.

Wszystko mówiło, że miał rację.

Miał rację.

Tak więc czemu nie mógł w to _uwierzyć,_ jak inni? To nie dręczyło ich. Nigdy.

Gdyby tylko mógłby przestać czuć cokolwiek …

To doganiało go, powoli i systematycznie, i mógł poczuć na sobie oczy Niemca na długo po jego odejściu.

Uciekł..

Może pewnego dnia, ten zimny Niemiec będzie mógł wreszcie zrozumieć, że nie _chciał _stać się swoim ojcem, już nie, chociaż nie miał jeszcze wystarczającej siły, by stanąć na własnych nogach. Nie chciał przeżyć swojego życia w cieniu ojca. Nie chciał przeżyć swoich dni nie czując nic poza nienawiścią.

Chciał czegoś innego. Tylko nie wiedział _czego_.

Po prostu nie mógł od tego uciec.

Boże.

Kiedy będzie mógł od tego uciec?


	3. Walc w karuzeli

**Walc w karuzeli**

Każdy dzień był taki sam.

Nieskończona monotonność, bezlitosna nuda, i chociaż w innymi okolicznościach Ludwig _lubił_ monotonność i rutynę, i porządek, to nie było to, co miał na myśli, gdy wsiadł na statek w Hamburgu lata temu, żeglując do Elbe tylko z paszportem i marzeniem o Staturze Wolności, i o nowym życiu. Był naiwny, wtedy, ale, och, to słowo wówczas brzmiało tak dziwnie i kusząco na jego języku; Manhattan. Wyobrażał sobie olbrzymie kamienne budynki, Broadway w chwale, raj za oceanem.

Tak było pięć lat temu. A teraz…

Teraz…

_Nienawidził_ tego miasta.

Nienawidził jego zapachu; zjełczały i śmierdzący, i duszny i rynsztoki były ciemne i złowrogie. Powietrze było gęste i prawie uniemożliwiało oddychanie, ciężkie od wieloletniego smogu. Jedynym znakiem życia roślin, poza małymi doniczkowymi kwiatkami i ogrodami, był park, ale nawet tam ujrzał niebo z tłustym połyskiem od zanieczyszczeń.

Nienawidził jego dźwięków; nigdy chwili ciszy. Tu zawsze było trąbienie taksówek na ulicy, zawsze okrzyki przechodniów i ulicznych bandytów. Zawsze migoczące światła policyjnych samochodów albo piskliwy krzyk karetki. Mógł słyszeć deszcz, kiedy padał, ale tylko na tle nigdy nieśpiącego miasta.

Nienawidził jego wyglądu; stali i żelaza dokoła, skracającego panoramę jak brzydki las. Styl bez esencji, pomysłowość bez piękna. Okna były odbijające, i zawsze rozjaśnione. W dzień od słońca, i w nocy od wewnątrz. Musiał zarzucić koc na okno w sypialni, by zablokować natrętne oświetlenie, tylko by zasnąć. Nie mógł zobaczyć gwiazd przez mgłę.

A ponad wszystko nienawidził _uczucia_, jakie w nim wzbudzało; ponure i tak stanowczo posępne, i chociaż ze wszystkich stron był otoczony przez miliony ludzi, ciągle czuł się samotny. I wydawało się, że każdego dnia budził się przez odgłosy z zewnątrz tętniącego życiem miasta, a jego dziecięce marzenia o lepszym życiu równomiernie prześlizgiwały się przez jego palce jak piasek.

Z powodu wszystkiego, co się tutaj stało, może byłoby dla niego korzystniej, po prostu zostać w Niemczech. Był zbyt zuchwały w swojej decyzji o przekroczeniu Atlantyku. Zbyt ryzykowny w swojej pewności siebie.

Może tak, ale…

Jak mógłby zostać_ tam_?

Sama myśl o tym przyprawiała go o dreszcze, aż po same czubki butów, i, jak dźwięk miasta alarmował go, że zaczął się kolejny apatyczny dzień, zwlekał się z łóżka z westchnięciem, wlekąc swoje stopy, jak podchodził do szafy. I chociaż nienawidził stawiać kroków na zewnątrz i podążać w dół tymi niebezpiecznymi ulicami, będzie robił to obowiązkowo, jeśli tylko to będzie trzymać jego umysł z dala od przeszłości.

I to miasto.

Będzie przyjmował lanie i nie powie słowa, ponieważ tutaj przynajmniej budynki (chociaż były ohydne) nie byłe pełne duchów i wspomnień, i paraliżującego duszę pytania „co jeśli?".

Mniejsze zło.

Wciągnął na siebie podkoszulek, i jak skierował się do drzwi, dostrzegł swoje odbicie w lustrze, i zatrzymał się.

Jak zwykle.

Ponieważ on po prostu nie rozumiał.

Było mnóstwo Amerykan, którzy mieli blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, i bladą cerę. Jak on. I było mnóstwo Amerykan, którzy byli wysocy i smukli. Tak jak on. I jak wielu Amerykan, których widział spacerujących ulicą, miało proste nosy i silne szczęki? Jakie były jego.

Więc co było z _nim_, że tak wystawał? Jak to się działo, że bez wysiłku odnajdywali go wśród tłumu ?

Nie rozumiał tego.

Może jego włosy były bledsze niż blond, który tu zazwyczaj widział, i jego skóra także była trochę bledsza, i jego oczy miały chłodniejszy niebieski odcień. Może jego nogi były za długie. Albo może mostek jego nosa był zbyt wąski

A może to było tylko dlatego, że _wyglądał_ jak chłopiec z plakatu o jakimś stereotypowym Aryjczyku, o których kiedyś słyszał.

Ale to nie było sprawiedliwe, i jak mógł wiedzieć, kiedy osiedlał się na tej ulicy, że nie będzie tu mile widziany?

To nie była jego wina.

Kto mógł poradzić na to, jak wygląda?

To nie wydawało się być sprawiedliwe.

Nie sprawiał nikomu kłopotu. Nikt nie musiał wzywać policji z powodu jego głośnych narzekań, jak było z niektórymi jego sąsiadami. Nigdy nie spowodował problemu. Odizolował się od wszystkich. Płacił rachunki i wychodził do pracy, jak wszyscy. Płacił podatki. Miał paszport.

Jednak to nie miało znaczenia, i powoli zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego obecność tutaj była kłopotem, ponieważ na tej ziemi, Niemcy byli tylko Nazistami.

_Nienawidził_ tego słowa.

Mogli go nazywać, jak tylko chcieli, poza _tym,_ ponieważ on _widział_.

W wykolejonym wagonie…

Widział.

Potrząsł głową, by oczyścić myśli, i uciekł z pokoju, chwytając grzebień, gdy szedł. Nie mógł pozwolić zwyciężyć wspomnieniom, i kiedy zeskakiwał w dół schodami, wygładzając włosy, mógł przysiąc, że czuł kolbę karabinu na środku pleców.

Jak wtedy.

I nagły hałas wyrwał Ludwiga z jego mary i, umiejscawiając grzebień na końcu stołu, ostrożnie zbliżył się do kuchni.

Stały stan ostrożności był ostatnio dla niego normą.

To było wyczerpujące, zawsze spodziewać się najgorszego.

Ale co innego tam było?

Szuranie nóg od wewnątrz.

Gdy przekroczył próg swojej malutkiej kuchni, uświadomił sobie po zapachu, że kawa jest już zrobiona, i kiedy zajrzał do środka, ktoś siedział przy stole.

Mężczyzna z rozczochranymi brązowymi włosami i ubraniami, które prawdopodobnie nigdy nawet nie _widziały_ żelazka, zachowujący się, jakby był u siebie, i pochylał się po kubek z kawą z chlebem w ręku.

Ach.

Ludwig zamarł na sekundę, i wtedy mężczyzna odwrócił się, i ofiarował mu krzywy uśmiech, mimo pełnym ust.

Ludwig mógł tylko potrząsnąć głową, a potem wyciągnął ręce nad sobą z nagłym zażenowaniu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi w swojej kuchni tylko w bokserkach i lichej koszulce. Mężczyzna przed nim był niewzruszony jego czerwonymi policzkami i pozorną nagością, a on powiedział surowo, „Antonio! Przypomnij mi, znowu, dlaczego dałem ci klucze?"

„Pchonwis obiem goblomawe", przyszła niezrozumiała odpowiedź, jak Antonio próbował mówić, mimo chleba, który jadł, i nos Ludwiga zmarszczył się z obrzydzenia.

Po chwilowym głośnym przeżuwaniu, podczas którego Ludwig nalał sobie filiżankę kawy i oparł się o ladę ( odmawiając bycia gdzieś blisko wilgotnych kawałków, które zostały wyplute przez Antonia na cały stół) brunet wreszcie wsadził ostatki kawałek z powrotem do ust i chrypnął, „Ponieważ robię dobrą kawę".

Hmm.

Tak. Robił dobrą kawę…

„A ty," Antonio dodał, z dziwnym niemieckim akcentem, który Ludwig lubił ( jak on nie wymawiał tych 'r's! ), „robisz naprawdę dobry chleb. Widzisz? Po prostu pomagamy sobie nawzajem, to wszystko."

Prychnąwszy, Ludwig spotkał zawsze rozmarzone, wibrujące szmaragdowe oczy Antonia, i poczuł, jak trochę jego lęku się ulatnia. Pomagali sobie, i to była ulga, że czasem po przyjściu po domu znajdował radosnego Hiszpana siedzącego na jego kanapie albo najeżdżającego jego kuchnię, albo nawet okazjonalnie śpiącego w jego łóżku. I chociaż natychmiast był wyrzucany, to zawsze było to z dobrym humorem.

Był to symbiotyczny związek, bo on wyciągał pomocną dłoń do Antonia, który niebyt dobrze znał angielski, gdy ten potrzebował wsparcia w frustrującym poszukiwaniu pracy i płaceniu rachunków, i choćby nawet jedzeniu w restauracjach, i to _on_ był tym, który robił całą papierkową robotę związaną z pokojem i tymi aplikacjami do ESL klasy, kiedy Antonio był na krawędzi płaczu przez rozgoryczenie. A Antonio dostarczał Ludwigowi…

Cóż…

Towarzystwa.

Przyjaźni.

Krótka pociecha od piekła zewnętrznego świata, a Antonio, przede wszystkim, dawał mu nadzieję, że nie wszyscy ludzie byli tacy ignoranccy i nienawistni jak reszta. Ponieważ Antonia nigdy nie dbał o to, że Ludwig był Niemcem, a odrobina komfortu była warta niemal wszystko.

„Gdzie dzisiaj idziemy?"

„Ja mam zamiar pójść do pracy, a ty do domu."

Antonia uśmiechnął się do niego przed stół, mrucząc, „Nie mogę zostać tutaj?"

„Absolutnie nie."

„Nie lubisz mieć mnie tutaj?"

„Tak" skłamał, a uśmiech Antonia się poszerzył.

„Zostałem zastąpiony?"

„Ledwo."

Ich oczy się spotkały, i Ludwig mógł dostrzec rozbawienie na twarzy Antonia. Jego życia miłosne (lub jego zdecydowany brak) zawszy cieszył się zainteresowaniem. Przypuszczał, że jego ciche odosobnienie i społeczna nieśmiałość były czymś, co ryzykowny, żywy Antonio, po prostu nie mógł pojąć.

Usiadł niechętnie przy stole, przecierając go starannie szmatką, a Antonio pochylił się, spoglądając chytrze.

„Na pewno nie wymykasz się, by się z kimś spotkać? Na randkę? Może?"

Na chwilę jego dobry humor się rozwiał. Prawdopodobnie _miał_ randkę, w porządku, ale nie takiego rodzaju, jakiego oczekiwał, i wyglądało na to, że gang dręczycieli stawał się coraz bardziej zuchwały. Wcześniej, jeśli na nich wpadał, zdarzało się to parę razy w miesiącu.

Teraz, wydawało się, że ledwie minął tydzień, jak ostatnio wpadli na siebie. Czy to był po prostu straszny pech, czy byli tak znudzeni, że nie mieli nic innego do roboty, niż podążać za nim jak psy za lisami?

Tak było, bez dwóch zdań, pomyślał gorzko, dzięki temu barczystemu, aroganckiemu, egoistycznemu, zadowolonemu z siebie amerykańskiemu bachorowi w okularach, który wydawał się być oficjalnym liderem ich grupy. Ha! Jakim liderem! Pozwalał paczce wykonywać brudną robotę, kiedy on stał na uboczu, szurając nogami i patrząc w ten sposób i uśmiechając się chytrze do czasu, gdy zostanie zawołany do akcji.

Kiedy stało się to po raz pierwszy, Ludwig zauważył, jak ten dziwnie przeniósł ciężar, i przez moment majaczenia myślał, że on zamierza _pomóc_. Że mógłby ich odwołać, może, ale…

Kopał i popychał tak samo mocno jak reszta, choć sztywno i może niechętnie.

Ale pewnie to nie była niechęć tylko tchórzostwo, że może zostać ukarany przez ospałych policjantów, którzy siedzieli w swoich samochodach i warczeli polecenia zza kubków z kawą. Ponieważ on nienawidził Niemców tak samo jak reszta, czyż nie, i on, i jego ojciec byli perfekcyjną zbrodniczą parą.

Zadrżał.

Ta dwójka.

Może nadejdzie dzień jego przeznaczenia, by spocząć na chodniku, pod butami jego syna tak samo, jak ten starszy mężczyzna z naprzeciwka (biedny stary Dieter) pod butami jego ojca.

Jeśli tak, to rozwodzenia się nad tym z zaciśniętym żołądkiem niczego nie zmieni, i spróbował wyrwać się z ciemnych myśli, kiedy Antonio szturchał jego ramię, i dostrzegł, że ten mówił cały ten czas.

„Słuchałeś?"

„No" mruknął, a Antonia brnął dalej.

„Mniejsza, tak więc, jak mówiłem… Co się stało z tą seksowną małą Włoszką, z którą kiedyś kręciłeś?" Spojrzał z ukosa i pobiegł ponętnie dłońmi w dół bioder, a kiedy Ludwig przewrócił oczami, dodał, „ No wiesz! Ta z biodrami! Jak było jej na imię? Ofelia?"

„Felicja" Ludwig mruknął, i pokręcił głową.

Ach, do diabła. Lepiej nie myśleć o niej.

„No! Dlaczego się z nią nie spikniesz? Byliście tak blisko! Uganiała się za tobą, pamiętasz? Mówiąc twoje imię!" Zachichotał nerwowo, i pomówił to z wysokim głosem, „_Ludovico_! _Ludovico_! To było słodkie. Co się stało?"

Osłupiały, Ludwig przesiadł się na krześle, konfrontując rozmarzone oczy Antonia z niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.

_Naprawdę_?

„Jej _brat _poszedł za mną do sklepu i przyłożył mi _pistolet_ z tyłu _głowy_. Jak _mogłeś _o tymzapomnieć?"

„Och-h-h, no tak…" Antonio skrzyżował ręce za głową i przechylił się do tyłu, mrucząc tęsknie. „ Luna Lovi! Musiało mi wypaść z głowy"

„To coś, co trudno zapomnieć."

Zwłaszcza, że to Antonio był tym, który odebrał broń i prawie udusił Lunę Lovi jego własnym krawatem. To był rzadki moment prawdziwej agresji ze strony zazwyczaj pokojowego Hiszpana, i nie było już więcej konfrontacji, przynajmniej kiedy był z nim Antonio.

Rzeczywiście, role się odwróciły; kiedy Luna Lovi widział Antonia, _on_ biegł w przeciwnym kierunku.

On prawie zakpił, kiedy o tym pomyślał.

Luna Lovi.

Oczywiście cała społeczność wiedziała, że „Luna Lovi" było tylko skrótem od „Lunatic Lovino", które było ulicznym przezwiskiem Lovino Vargas, mafiozo, który bezskutecznie próbował się wybić, i miał zaledwie swój kąt (i nic więcej), i miał te swoje szalone spojrzenia na Ludwiga od pierwszego dnia, kiedy to piękna mała Felicja zaszurała obok niego stopami. Bezwstydnie wrogo nastawiony do Niemców i wszystkiego, co ma z nimi jakiś związek, z ustami marynarza i okropnym temperamentem, Luna Lovi zrobił wszystko, co mógł, by uczynić życie Ludwiga piekłem (dziwne telefony, groźne notatki przypięte nożem do jego drzwi, nachodzenie, zwady, machanie pistoletem przed twarzą, policzkowanie go na zatłoczonej ulicy, przejeżdżanie przez jego ogródek, i doszło nawet do tego, że próbował podłożyć ogień na jego podwórku) do czasu, aż w końcu, gdy było tego cholernie za wiele, i musiał zerwać jakiekolwiek kontakty z kuszącą brunetką.

Musiał nawet założyć żelazne pręty na oknach, by zapobiec włamaniom.

Wrogowie otaczali go ze _wszystkich_ stron.

Cóż.

Nie miał okropnie złamanego serca, i ona z pewnością nie była warta _tego_ wszystkiego. Jakkolwiek nie miał interesu być z nią w poważnym związku.

„Była straszną flirciarą" mruknął głośno, i podparł policzek o dłoń, jak Antonio przerzucił ramię wokół jego ramion.

„Więc Luna Lovi przesadził trochę. Szalony szwagier nie powinien stanąć na drodze prawdziwej miłości". Uśmiechnął się, potrząsnąwszy Ludwigiem entuzjastycznie, jakby szamotanie jego mózgiem było wystarczającą czynnością, która zmusiłaby go do ponownych rozważań.

Ta, racja.

Ludwig pochylił głowę ze złością, chrząkając, „Przesadził? Nawet się nie _pieprzyliśmy_ i prawie mnie sprzątnął. Jezu, nawet jej nie _pocałowałem_. Myślę, że będzie dla mnie lepiej, jak będę teraz samotny". Po momencie się poprawił. „_Na zawsze_, właściwie."

„Ach," Antonio rzucił z powrotem, nonszalancko. „Nie martw się tym. Dobre rzeczy są dla tych, którzy czekają i tak dalej, i tak dalej…"

Końcowe silne przyjacielskie potrzaśnięcie od Antonia i zamilkli.

Spojrzawszy na zegarek, zobaczył z ukłuciem serca, że już prawie czas wyruszać. Nie pragnął niczego bardziej, niż zabarykadowania drzwi i siedzenia tutaj z Antoniem i już więcej nie wychodzenia na zewnątrz, ale rachunki tak po prostu nie znikną.

Okropny fakt z życia, którego nauczył się _zbyt_ szybko.

„Muszę iść", powiedział, wstając, a twarz Antonia zmieniła się.

„Aw"

„Przepraszam" odpowiedział, odstawiając kawę na bok i szybko znikając na schodach.

Praca, praca, praca.

Tutaj wszystko było tylko pracą.

Nie było czasu na nic innego.

Szczerze, nie sądził, że to będzie tak _ciężkie_.

Był idiotą, na wskroś.

Teraz było za późno.

Zaczął grzebać w swojej szafie i jego twarz spadła, jak w przypadku Antonia.

Kiedyś, kiedy wybierał ubrania, nosił swoje najlepsze; żywą biel i starannie wyprasowane spodnie, by wyglądać imponująco dla świata i samego siebie.

Ale teraz?

Nosił siwe i czarne, ponieważ brud i pot i krew było trudniej zmyć z białych rzeczy, niż z czarnych.

Każda rutyna stała się złowieszcza.

Z sypialni ruszył do łazienki i przystąpił do porannych czynności; golenie, nabłyszczanie włosów, mycie zębów.

Przyziemne rzeczy.

Kiedy był gotowy, skierował się w dół po schodach i do frontowych drzwi, i Antonio zawołał za nim, „Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą?"

To także była rutyna. Antonia cholernie dobrze wiedział (chociaż to ukrywał), co działo się na ulicach, i Ludwig wiedział, że ten pragnął się przyłączyć i stać się przydatnym, i och _Boże_, jak on chciałby zobaczyć Antonia duszącego tego amerykańskiego bachora kołnierzem jego skórzanej kurtki, tak jak było z Luną Lovi.

Ale…

„Nie, dzięki."

„… w porządku. Do zobaczenia później."

Propozycje Antonia zawsze były odrzucane, i chociaż Hiszpan zakładał, że to był po prostu głupi upór, to istniało proste wyjaśnienie:

Duma.

Jego duma, mimo wszystko, była wszystkim, co mu zostało, i Jezusie Wszechmogący, jak mógłby spokojnie spojrzeć w oczy Antonia, gdyby on zobaczył go podczas jednego z _tych_ dni?

Tych dni.

Gdyby kiedykolwiek zobaczył go przyciśniętego do ściany w alejce, bezsilnego i zmiażdżonego, trzymanego w miejscu, gdy był bity, aż do utraty tchu. Gdyby kiedykolwiek zobaczył go zginającego się, łapiącego oddech na chodniku, zakrwawionego i potłuczonego i używającego ramienia do obrony głowy. Gdyby kiedykolwiek zobaczył go później, jak idzie powoli i niepewnie do domu, próbując trzymać swoją brodę wysoko z powodu dziewczyn, które zobaczywszy go przegranego, chichotały. Gdyby kiedykolwiek zobaczył go, leżącego na boku na kanapie i chowającego twarz w poduszkę, próbującego nie stracić całej nadziei.

I chociaż odmawiał płakać podczas katuszy, jakie mu sprawiali (na Boga, _nie_ będzie płakać) to wciąż było nie do wytrzymania, wyobrazić sobie, że ktoś, kto go zna, widzi go _takiego_.

Antonio nigdy nie mógł go zobaczyć w takim stanie.

Jego duma prawdopodobnie zabije go pewnego dnia.

Przynajmniej wewnątrz małej piekarni, gdzie pracował, był jego świat spokoju i ciszy. Nikt go tam nie kłopotał. Nie był nawet publicznie widoczny, spędzając czas na tyłach, ugniatając ciasto i pielęgnując kuchenne cegły, a jego fartuch i ubrania były pokryte w mące.

Ha.

Jego szef za każdym razem, gdy przychodził, podnosił brwi i zawsze pytał, z ręką na biodrze, dlaczego nosi czarne ubrania, kiedy pracuje z mąką. Białe byłyby lepsze.

Uśmiechał się tylko marnie i wzruszał ramionami.

Nie rozmawiali z nim wiele, i nie miał żadnego przyjaciela na zewnątrz oprócz Antonia, nie prawdziwych przyjaciół. Nikt nigdy nie zadzwonił do jego domu, by powiedzieć po prostu „cześć". Nie miał tutaj rodziny.

Nie miał rodziny nigdzie.

Był sam.

Może właśnie dlatego najczęściej bywał celem, ponieważ zawsze przemieszczał się sam, zawsze chodził sam, żył sam. Nie miał nikogo, kto by go podtrzymał.

Łatwy cel.

I kiedy tylko kończył pracę, szedł tak szybko, jak mógł, w dół ulicy, spięty i zorientowany w otoczeniu. To było tylko kilka bloków, ale zawsze odczuwał to jak wieczność. To wstyd nie mieć możliwości wyjścia na zewnątrz bez uczucia lęku. Często spoglądał przez ramię, i tak ale jakoś zawsze podkradali się do niego.

Za każdym razem.

Dzisiaj, uświadomił sobie, kiedy słonce było nisko na horyzoncie i opuścił sklep, by pójść do domu na noc, że nie będzie inaczej, i ledwie przeszedł trzy bloki, kiedy usłyszał z tyłu chichot.

Cholera.

Kolejny dzień…

Po staremu, po staremu.

Z zaciśniętą szczęką, ustabilizował się i ruszył dalej.

Czy byłby to drwiny, czy atak fizyczny, wolał się nie zatrzymywać.

Nie będzie marnować na nich dnia.

Nie będzie dawał im przyjemności złamania jego spokojnego oblicza.

Może pewnego dnia znudzą się nim.

Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję.

Jak wszystko inne, tak i to było rutyną.

Najpierw przychodziły szykany.

„Hej, ty tam, Szwabie! Gdzie leziesz?"

Odznaczone.

Potem popchnięcia.

„Dlaczego po prostu nie wrócisz tam, skąd przybyłeś?"

Odznaczone.

I wtedy…

„Hej! Chodź tu!"

Ręka na jego ramieniu, jedno silne popchnięcie, zatoczenie się w alejkę, i był przyciśnięty do ściany, i oni stali dokoła niego ze wszystkich stron.

Jak zawsze.

To zajęło chwilę, i jedyne co mógł zrobić, to podziwiać fakt, że ze znęcania się nad kimś uczynili formę sztuki; jeśli spędzali połowę życia na _myśleniu_, planowaniu swoich wojennych map, to teraz muszą być one raczej wybitne. Doskonale znali ulice, i nawet jego przyzwyczajenia, poruszali się jak ławica ryb, naśladując siebie bezbłędnie.

Z pewnością umiejętność, jeśli nie zwykłe okrucieństwo.

Brudne cegły ściany alejki naciskały na jego łopatkami.

Moment ciszy, kiedy stał nieruchomo wciąż przed nimi, niechętnie prowokując wczesny atak, i szybko spoglądając w obie strony, szukając drogi ucieczki. Ale nie było żadnej i spojrzał na nich, i uświadomił sobie, że ich przywódca był nieobecny.

Omal nie prychnął z rozbawienia, kiedy pomyślał, że oni mogą myśleć i funkcjonować bez bycia przez kogoś kierowanym.

Dalej figurki.

Cóż, im mniej tym lepiej.

Dwóch z nich było nagle przy nim, łapiąc go za ramiona i unieruchamiając, i jego nogi usztywniły się.

Ktoś pochylił się obok niego( zresztą kto, do diabła, zna ich imiona?) i szepną, „Masz tupet, że jesteś tutaj. Mój stary sztormował Normandię i został postrzelony przez twojego pieprzonego Szwaba."

_Normandia._

Zamknął oczy.

No dalej.

To tylko słowa.

„Mój nie," nadszedł inny głos. „Mój tato zestrzeliwał Nazistów nad Londynem. Usuną siedemnastu zanim było po wojnie."

„Mój był spadochroniarzem. Lądował we Francji i zgładził całą stodołę Szwabów."

_No to co_? tęsknił za możliwością odpowiedzi. _On_ nigdy nikogo nie zabił. Nigdy nie używał karabinu maszynowego. Nie wziął udziału w _wojnie błyskawicznej_. Nigdy nie był we wnętrzu _czołgu._ Nigdy…

„Mój wyzwolił obóz w Dachau."

Obóz.

Dachau.

Ta nazwa otrząsnęła go z jego zdrętwiałego osłupienia, nie mógł nic zrobić tylko wpaść w panikę. Nie będzie tego słuchał. A Dachau było przeszłością, _wszystko_ z tego było, i nie mógłby pozwolić sobie, by pamiętać cokolwiek o tym.

Przeszłość.

To już było. Skończone. To się więcej nie stanie.

Wojna się skończyła.

Spanikował.

Chęć ucieczki była zbyt wielka, i nagle on zawalczył przeciwko nim, uwalniając jedną rękę, zanim został zmuszony do powrotu na miejsce, i oni skoczyli.

Ludzie przechodzili, ale nikt się nie zatrzymał.

Nikt się nie przejmował, że gang amerykańskich chłopców bił Niemca w bocznej alejce.

Był tylko Niemcem. Nie miał prawa tu być

Nikt się nie przejmował.

Nauczył się tego dawno temu.

„Dajcież mi waszych zmęczonych, waszych biedaków, Wasze zgromadzone tłumy, tęskniące, by odetchnąć wolnością."**

Powtarzał te wersy całym swoim sercem, próbując nauczyć się wymowy i zapamiętując słowa, i zrobił to. Tylko nie wiedział, powracając wstecz, że na końcu tego niosącego nadzieję orędzia były niewypowiedziane wersy.

„Chyba że to Niemcy, wtedy trzymajcie ich z daleka."

Ha!

Głupek. Był tak cholernie głupi.

Najlepszą rzeczą, jaką mógł teraz zrobić, to stracić przytomność, i ignorować ból.

Myśleć o czymś innych.

Czymkolwiek.

Byli nieustępliwi, niezmęczeni, ale po minutach okładania pięściami, zatrzymali się, tylko na moment, i, jak oddychał głęboko, by złapać oddech, mógł usłyszeć, jak kogoś wołają.

„Jones!"

Oczywiście.

Spojrzał w górę, mrużąc oczy przez ból, i z całą pewnością, po drugiej stronie ulicy był nieobecny członek grupy, idący żwawo. Zatrzymał się z powodu ich krzyków, i spojrzał, i kiedy ich zobaczył, uśmiechnął się i zrobił krok do przodu.

„Chodź!"

I wtedy nagle zatrzymał się, zamrożony na ulicy, i Ludwig mógł dostrzec, jak jego uśmiech blednie, kiedy oni na krótko zamknęli oczy.

Nie ruszył się.

Krótka chwila ciszy i wtedy, zaskakująco, wycofał się.

„Jones! Hej, Jones! Gdzie ty idziesz?"

„Jestem spóźniony" przyszła za szybka, prawie niespokojna, odpowiedź, i Ludwig oglądał z zmarszczony brwiami, jak ten przyspieszył, ręce w kieszeniach, spoglądając przez ramię z ostrożnym wyrazem twarzy. Jego przyjaciele pomachali mu na pożegnanie, i kiedy doszedł do końca bloku, udał się dokoła niego, a oni odwrócili wzrok.

Ale Ludwig nie, i był zaskoczony, kiedy Amerykanin (Jones, jak oni łagodnie gaworzyli) wystawił głowę zza rogu, jakby szpiegował coś, czego nie powinien.

Policzek w twarz urwał na chwilę spojrzenie Ludwiga, i kiedy znowu się tam zwrócił, ulokował wzrok na parze ciemno-niebieskich oczu, i wtedy absurdalnie zdał sobie sprawę, że Amerykanin też miał podbite oko. Walka uliczna, bez wątpliwości. Jego palce chwyciły krawędź budynku, ale jego postawa wydawała się być taka sama jak zwykle; pewna siebie i dumna.

Ale była coś dziwnie zmieszanego za tymi okularami, coś, czego nie mógł być całkowicie pewny, i nagle po raz pierwszy dotarło do niego, kiedy pomyślał głupio, że Jones mógłby przyjść mu z pomocą

Bo takto_ wyglądało_, jakby chciał, ale może się mylił, i może to dziwne światło było tylko pragnieniem przyłączenia się do nich.

Ale jeśli był naprawdę spóźniony, jak powiedział, więc dlaczego zwlekał?

Może…

Och, Boże, pozwól Jones'owi wkroczyć i pomóc, zainterweniować, rozkojarzyć ich, zawołać, odwołać, _cokolwiek_!

To doprowadziłoby do upadku i większej ilości goryczy, niż miał dotychczas, był tego powinien, ale, _och_, pragnął wierzyć, że Jones nagle mógłby przekroczyć ulicę i złapać swoich przyjaciół i odciągnąć ich, i pozwolić mu po prostu pójść do _domu_, tylko ten jeden raz.

Tylko raz.

Jednak Jones nie ruszył się, zamarły w miejscu, i patrzyli na siebie, jak przez mgłę, i mógł widzieć obawę, nawet mimo dzielącej ich odległości ulicy.

Niechęć.

I coś jeszcze.

Oskarżenie?

Prawie tak jakby…

To było absurdalne i głupie, i _niesprawiedliwe_, ale był pewien, że Amerykanin spojrzał na niego zza surowych brwi i z tak zaciśniętymi ustami, ponieważ próbował powiedzieć, że cała ta rzecz była…

Intensywne spojrzenie zostało zerwane, kiedy Jones nagle odwrócił się i okrążył róg, znikając gdzieś w tłumie i zabierając ze sobą ten mały kawałek nadziei, i Ludwig znowu został popchnięty w ciemność, tylko z tym dziwnym, palącym spojrzeniem pozostawionym, by przyczepić się jego świadomości, kiedy pięści napadały jego ciało. Nie mógł nic poradzić na wewnętrzny uśmiech spowodowany widokiem twarzy Amerykanina.

Niemal zbyt bardzo _niedowierzał_, by poczuć pięść, która wylądowała na jego brzuchu, był prawie za bardzo oszołomiony z niedowierzenia, by poczuć palce, które wpijały się w jego ramiona, ponieważ teraz był pewien, co Amerykanin próbował mu powiedzieć.

…to była _jego_ wina.

_Samolub_.

Wszystko było _jego_ winą.

_Ignorant_.

To była jego wina.

Ponieważ miał tupet, _bezczelność,_ urodzić się Niemcem.

* * *

** Ze strony wikicytatów wzięłam tłumaczenie fragmentu poematu Emmy Lazarus „Nowy Kolos"


	4. Łyżwiarski Walc

**Łyżwiarski Walc**

To było tylko zobowiązanie wobec jego wujka.

Ponieważ Alfred nigdy chętnie nie zgodziłby się na postawienie stopy na europejskim rynku, trzymanie toreb w rękach i wykorzystanie swojej osoby jako nic więcej tylko dość przystojnego osła, jeśli nie byłby tak bardzo zobowiązany swojemu wujkowi, któremu zawdzięczał _co najmniej_ tyle, a może więcej, i także Mateuszowi, któremu był winien trochę pieniędzy.

Otoczony przez niskie, krępe kobiety o niecodziennym wyglądzie i zapachu, które nosiły szaliki, rzucił okiem na Mateusza, który trzymał tak wiele toreb, że jego głowa była ledwo widoczna spoza nich, i spytał głośno, „Co jeszcze potrzebujemy, znowu?"

Spory dystans z przodu, miotając się poprzez drogę i pomiędzy straganami z poczuciem pewności, Franciszek spojrzał przez ramię i odpowiedział pogodnie, „_Bułka maślana_!"

„Co to?"

„Pieczywo. Choć dla ciebie może to jest bardziej jak ciasto."

„Ciasto-chleb? Obrzydliwe."

Franciszek pomachał mu feralnie ręką, i Alfred wraz z Mateuszem patrzyli na niego łagodnie poirytowani, jak pochylił się nad stoiskiem pełnym różnych serów, chociaż wyglądał, jakby bardziej był zainteresowany nabyciem kobiety za nimi niż jej wyrobami.

„Cóż" Mateusz narzekał obok niego, przenosząc ciężar, kiedy torby zagroziły upadkiem. „Przynajmniej odbywa się to tylko raz w miesiącu."

Dzięki Bogu za małe przychylności losu.

Zmarszczył brwi i posłusznie wrócił do jego tempa, kiedy jego wujek uwolnił się z uroków sprzedawczyni i kontynuował zakupy.

Chociaż nie lubił przebywać wśród europejskiego społeczeństwa jakikolwiek długi czas, i chociaż jeszcze mniej lubił być wykorzystywany jako dobry chłopiec na posyłki, cieszył się z czasu, jaki spędzał z wujkiem, nie ważne jak byłby krótki lub w jakich okolicznościach.

Niedziele były wytchnieniem od dominującej aury ojca, i jak ten tylko opuszczał dom, by spędzić dzień z jego burkliwymi wojennymi kumplami, Alfred najpierw biegły po Mateusza a później ukradkiem podkradali się i pojawiali u progu domu jego wujka, zawsze jak w zegarku. Franciszek za każdym był szczęśliwy, widząc ich, i to było ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego na świecie, że miał kogoś, kto uśmiechnąłby się do niego i zaoferował ojcowskie słowa, nie oczekując niczego z zamian.

Nie pamiętał swojej matki, ale miał nadzieję, że była taka jak Franciszek: elokwentna i delikatna, i wyrozumiała, ze spokojnym głosem i pocieszającymi dłońmi. Nie widział siebie w Franciszku, ale ten zawsze szybko mu odpowiadał, że Alfred ma jej wygląd i zachowanie.

To było zarówno fascynujące jak i przygnębiające, że nigdy nie miał szansy jej poznać.

Dla Alfreda Franciszek był jedyną rzeczą, która mogła przypomnieć mu o matce.

I, och, jak jego ojciec nienawidził francuskiego pochodzenia Franciszka. Nienawidził go całego, skończywszy na jego włosach, i tylko z największym wysiłkiem udawało mu się kontrolować wybuchy w czasie tych nielicznych spotkać, kiedy się widzieli ( nieparzyste Boże Narodzenia, czy Święta Dziękczynienia), ograniczając się do połowicznych żartów o żabojadach albo szybkich „Pierre".

Alfred lubił myśleć, że ojciec trzymał się w ryzach ze względu na ciągłą pamięć o honorze jego matki.

Takie niewygodne spotkania.

„W porządku", Franciszek powiedział nagle i Alfred odetchnął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że w końcu skończyli.

Zerknął na zegarek; dwie godziny.

Cóż, nowy rekord szybkości został pobity. To było obiecujące, przynajmniej.

„Skoczyliśmy?" Mateusz spytał z nadzieją, niedowierzając, i wstrzymali oddech do czasu, aż nie wyszyli z hali targowej i wrócili pod jasne promienie słoneczne.

Potem tylko westchnęli z ulgą i podążyli za Franciszkiem, cali obładowani zakupami.

Franciszek nie niósł ani jednej torby.

…okay, cóż, mógł być typem dupka.

Ale Alfred kochał go tak samo.

„Mam nadzieję, że niedługo spadnie śnieg" Franciszek mruknął z przodu, i Alfred spojrzał w górę na siwe niebo.

„Cóż, tak wygląda,-"

„_Nie_! _Nie_!"

„-jakby miało padać. Może… dzisiaj w nocy."

Co do diabła?

Odwrócił głowę w kierunku drugiej strony ulicy, podnosząc z ciekawością wzrok ponad torby. Mógł przysiąc, że słyszał przez chwilę czyjeś krzyki.

Nic nie zobaczył.

Hyh.

Obrócił się do przodu, zostawiając to, a w tym czasie Mateusz i Franciszek szli jak najnormalniej, ale zmarszczka miedzy brwiami Franciszka sprawiła, że zastanowił się ponownie, czy jednak czegoś nie słyszał.

„_Zabiję cię_!"

Znowu.

Wyprostował się, powoli zbliżając się do całkowitego zatrzymania, jak borykał się z precyzyjnym wskazaniem miejsca, oczy skanowały drogę, a jego ramiona napięły się.

„_Nie_!"

To musiało być zza rogu.

Krzyczenie i przekleństwa.

Czując, że adrenalina pali jego żyły, skoczył do przodu, popychając z zapałem wszystkie torby w ramiona Franciszka.

„Tam!" krzyknął, i czuł, że jego serce rozpoczęło wyścig, bo zawsze szukał okazji, by komuś pomóc.

Każdemu.

Komu i dlaczego nie miało znaczenia.

Uwielbiał grać bohatera. To było silniejsze od czegokolwiek innego, i nie z powodu samego czynu pomocy; to była późniejsza reakcja. Po prawdzie nie zawsze był przesadnie skoncentrowany na dobrym samopoczuciu tych, którym pomagał, ale Boże, trzeba było ich później słyszeć. Chwalący i wdzięczni, ich słowa podziękowania napełniały jego ego i samozadowolenie do prawie karnego poziomu.

Czy to była zła rzecz?

Nie sądził.

Ktoś dostał pomoc, której potrzebował, i on dostał dawkę poczucia wartości siebie, której rozpaczliwie potrzebował.

Zrobiłby wszystko, by poczuć się trochę lepiej względem własnej osoby.

Wygrana dla obu stron.

W większości przypadków.

Więc dlaczego Mateusz zawsze był tak cholernie _zmartwiony_?

Dlaczego Franciszek zawsze potrząsał głową i rzucał alarmujące spojrzenia.

Nie rozumiał tego.

Oni zawsze byli przeciwni jego wybrykom.

I rzeczywiście, jak tylko wziął krok do przodu, usłyszał syknięcie, „Alfred", z tyłu od Mateusza; ostrzeżenie, i zamarł w drodze, patrząc z winą przez ramię.

Krzyki stawały się głośniejsze.

Bliższe.

Obserwowali go intensywnie, Franciszek zmarszczył brwi a Mateusz kręcił głową.

Drgnął, tak bardzo _pragną_ pójść i zobaczyć, co się stało.

Och, ludzie.

Dlaczego nie mogli zrozumieć?

„Nie będę długo" zaryzykował, ochoczo, ale Franciszek uciął go krótko surowym spojrzeniem.

„Ciekawość zabiła kota…"

Zawsze się o wszystko martwili, a krzyku odruchowo był dla nich odstraszającym dźwiękiem. Cóż, Franciszek mówił o sobie, że był „kochankiem, nie wojownikiem", a Mateusza poszedłby do piekła i z powrotem, by uniknąć konfrontacji.

Powinien ich posłuchać, _wiedział _o tym, ale…

„_Draniu_!"

Ale jego ciekawość była zbyt silna.

„Ta, ale koty mają dziewięć żyć!"

„Alfred! Czekaj!"

Nie zrobił tego.

„Niedługo będę z powrotem!"

A potem z poderwanymi uszami i czujnym spojrzeniem, rzucił się przez ulicę, a za sobą słyszał, jak Mateusz lamentuje do Franciszka, gdy odszedł, „Nie słucha! Nigdy nie słucha! Dlaczego nie _słucha_?" a Franciszek tylko westchnął. W swojej wyobraźni mógł ich zobaczyć, jak potrząsają swoimi głowami z irytacją.

Po prostu nie rozumieli. Nigdy nie zrozumieją. Chęć bycia wybawcą była zbyt silna, by to zignorować. Niebezpieczeństwo go nie obchodziło. Nie bał się fizycznych zwad.

Nie znał strachu.

Po prostu chciał być _komuś potrzebny_.

Nie ma znaczenia komu.

Z gotowymi ramionami i błyszczący oczami wdarł się na inną ulicę i za narożnik.

Zrobiłby wszystko, by poczuć się dobrze.

Nawet jeśli tylko przez moment.

* * *

Dzięki Bogu za niedziele.

Piekarnia była zamknięta, większość ludzi zostawała w domu i Ludwig był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, naśladując ich i spędzając cały dzień na kanapie, patrząc się w sufit z leniwym zadowoleniem, jak pies lizał jego dłoń.

I wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, dopóki jego pies nie zaczął piszczeć, i bieg do dolnej kuchennej półki, by ujawnić brak psiej karmy.

Cholera.

Obwinił za to psa, oczywiście, i spojrzał w dół na niego z surowym spojrzeniem, mówiąc stanowczo, „Jesz cholernie za dużo", a gdy otrzymał w zamian tylko przechylenie głowy spowodowanie niezrozumieniem i kolejny skowyt, chwycił płaszcz i wyruszył, wzdychając.

Zawsze coś.

Ale chociaż na zewnątrz było ładnie.

Dzień był chłody i pochmurny, i prawienie odczuwał żadnego lęku, kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz, ponieważ kierował się w przeciwny kierunek, niż kiedy szedł do pracy, a uliczne gnojki rzadko zapuszczały się w głąb europejskiej dzielnicy.

Mógł w chwili obecnej iść bardziej swobodnie, z opuszczonymi ramionami i dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach. I choć ciągle wolałby mieć towarzysza, Antonio na pewno uganiał się za kobietami, więc musiał się pospieszyć.

Ale tu nie było zbyt wiele niebezpieczeństw, dopóki się pilnował.

Znalazł najbliższy sklep, zaledwie kilka przecznic od niedzielnego rynku, gdzie zawsze kupował psie żarcie, i ledwo rzucił torbę na ramię i położył piątkę na ladzie, kiedy odczuł dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje.

Niepokojące.

Zatrzymał się, żwawo, i mógł przysiąc, że ktoś go śledzi.

_Nienawidził_ tego uczucia.

I miał rację.

Jak zawsze.

„Ludwig!"

Jego imię zanucone z tyłu sprawiło, że zamarł w ruchu, i nie mógł nic zrobić, tylko zadrżał. Znał ten głos, wystarczająco dobrze, i Felicja pojawiła się u jego boku znikąd, wskakując na niego i przysuwając swoją dłoń do jego z uśmiechem.

Przez moment, był zbyt oszołomiony, by się ruszyć, ponieważ założył, że zrozumiała _aluzję_…

„_Ludovico_" zaczęła, dziecinnie, „Już nawet nie przychodzisz, by mnie zobaczyć!"

… czyż nie wyjaśnij jej dokładnie, dlaczego nie mogą się dłużej widywać?

Och.

Gówno.

Jego pierwsza spójna myśl.

Przez moment zatrzymali się w ciszy, i czuł się raczej głupio, ubrany w rzeczy, które były trochę za duże, i stał tam z wielką torbą psiego jedzenia zawieszoną przez ramię, prawdopodobnie wyglądając bardziej niż tandetnie przy pięknej Felicji.

Ścisnęła jego dłoń i wbiła paznokcie, a on wrócił na ziemię z głupim, „C-cześć!"

Uśmiechnęła się wspaniale.

„Cześć!"

Czy ona to planowała? Ponieważ ubrała się w swoje najlepsze rzeczy, idealnie włosy uczesała, czyste i przycięte paznokcie, wydęła usta, jak najlepiej potrafiła i poczuł, że jego postanowienie może ulec zmianie.

Niedobrze.

Przecież nie mógł zmusić się, by się do niej uśmiechnąć, i chociaż była przepiękna, i chociaż poruszała swoim wskazującym i środkowy palec po jego ramieniu w taki dokuczliwy sposób, że nie mógł utrzymać na niej spojrzenia. Dostrzegł, że bierze powolne kroki do przodu, patrząc przy każdym z obawą przez ramię, i niespokojnie przesuwał torbę na ramieniu nie z powodu zabaw Felicji palcami, nerwowość w dołku brzucha też nie była przez jej zmysłowe ocieranie się.

„Ludovico… _Tęskniłam_ za tobą! Wiem, że nie powinniśmy się widywać, ale tęskniłam za tobą tak bardzo, że nie mogłam tego znieść!"

Krew przypływająca przez jego serce przyśpieszyła, ponieważ gdziekolwiek była Felicja …

„Spędzisz ze mną dzień? Tylko dzisiaj?"

…Lovino był niedaleko w tyle.

„_Proszę_?"

Dała mu entuzjastyczne szarpnięcie, i jak potknął się do przodu, to byłe jej dłonie, które sięgnęły po niego i pomogły mu złapać równowagę, i wyglądała na taką _szczęśliwą_.

Tylko dlatego, że się z nim zobaczyła?

Jego wewnętrzny rozsądek i ego były nagle w stanie wojny, i kiedy dotarli do jego domu, miał czas tylko na umieszczenie torby na dole na schodach, zanim pociągnęła do z powrotem.

Nie zamierzał pozwolić działać jej tak, jak sobie obmyśliła, ale była uparta.

To było jak rozmowa z kamieniem.

…z naprawdę, naprawdę ładnym kamieniem.

_Naprawdę_ ładnym kamieniem.

Cóż.

Nadstawił uszy, spojrzawszy dookoła, i kiedy nie zobaczył, ani nie usłyszał Lovino, wyrzucił z siebie pokonane westchniecie, skutecznie skończony pod wpływem jej dużych, brązowych oczu.

„Och, zgoda."

„Je!" zaćwierkała, i przylgnęła do jego ramienia, i kiedy schowała twarz w tkaninie jego koszulki, opuścił swoją straż. Nawet jeśli nie kochał jej tak bardzo, jak ona tego chciała (nie _tak_), była ładna i przyjazna i wrażliwa, i to było takie dobre uczucie, mieć kogoś, kto trzyma cię go tak czule. Jej dłonie były miękkie i łagodne, i nie mógł nic pomóc tylko zaczerwienić się, kiedy sięgnęła po góry i czule pobiegła dłonią w dół krawędzi jego szczęki.

„Ludovico, jesteś taki przystojny, wiesz! _Uważam_, że jesteś najlepiej wyglądającym mężczyzną w całym tym mieście!"

Szlag by to, nie mógł tego nie przyznać: była czarująca. W każdym sensie.

Słodka.

Może była flirciarą, i może wiedział ją robiącą podobne rzeczy innym facetom na osiedlu, ale to nic nie znaczyło.

To nie było złośliwe, czy przebiegłe. Nie próbowała łamać niczyich serc.

Chciała sprawić, by mężczyźni poczuli się lepiej.

Może to nie było aż takie złe.

Czasami się zastanawiał, czy ona kiedykolwiek się w kimś zakochała. Prawda, zadawała się z nim więcej niż z kimkolwiek innym, ale może robiła to, bo widziała, jak bardzo był samotny.

Była dobrym człowiekiem, dobrym przyjacielem.

Szkoda, że takie złe rzeczy ciągnęły za sobą.

Był czas, kiedy był pewien, że się z niej zakochał, a ona w nim. Ale może to była tylko wspaniała przyjaźń. Może źle to odczytał.

Może była aniołem, zesłanym na ziemię dla ukojenia dusz samotnych ludzi.

To miało sens.

Nie mógł nawet użyć tego przeciwko niej.

W każdy razie nie miał nic przeciwko przebywać blisko niej, naprawdę, mógłby to znieść.

Lubił jej delikatne ręce.

"No dalej, chodź za mną!"

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zabrała dłoń, i zaczęła ciągnąć go w dół ulicy. Jego policzki poczerwieniały, kiedy szli przez tłum, bo wiedział, że każdy przypuszczałby, że była jego dziewczyną, nawet jeśli nią nie była, i chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, dlaczego było to dla niego tak zawstydzające.

Lubiła go.

On lubił ją.

Ale to nie _w taki sposób_.

Cóż, on tak nie _myślał_. Pierwszy musiał przyznać, że nic nie wiedział na ten temat.

Nie byłoby to takie złe, choć…

Mijali sklepy i restauracje, i nawet na sekundę nigdy nie puściła jego dłoni, i na pewnej ulicy wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w policzek z czułością, kiedy czekali, aż zmienią się światła. Schylił głowę ze zmieszania, a ona uśmiechnęła się.

„Powinieneś więcej mówić, Ludovico! Kocham twój głos! Jest tak samo słodki jak ty."

Zakaszlał, z zakłopotania, czując, że idiotyczny śmiech powoli wkrada się na jego twarz.

Cóż…

Z pewnością była czarująca.

Zmiana światła i znowu go pociągnęła, obcasy jej butów tupały podczas chodzenia. Kiedy mijali sklepy, odwracała głowę i patrzyła się głupio przez okna na towary, „ochając" i „achając " entuzjastycznie.

Zastanawiał się, absurdalnie, czy oczekiwała od niego, by się zatrzymał w dowolnym miejscu i coś jej kupił. Kwiaty? Ubranie? Buty?

Nie znał się na tych rzeczach.

Cholera! Gdzie był Antonio, kiedy był potrzebny?

„Ludovico" nagle zanuciła, "chodź obejrzeć film! Chciałbyś? Obejrzeć ze mną film?" Sięgnęła i chwyciła figlarnie jego kołnierz, pociągając go do jej wysokości, i przez okropną, przyśpieszającą bicie serca sekundę, myślał, że zamierza do pocałować, ale potem uśmiechnęła się i otarła swoim nosem o jego. „Chciałbyś?"

Tak, poproszę.

Otworzył usta i prawie powiedział, „Pewnie!" kiedy nagle inna dłoń chwyciła go za kołnierz, i nie była to dłoń Felicji, i nie była miękka i delikatna, i jednym potężnym pchnięciem został wyrwany z jej rąk. Zatoczył się do tyłu, ledwo łapiąc równowagę, i kiedy w końcu ją odzyskał, został wypełniony strachem innego rodzaju przyspieszym bicie serca.

Luna Lovi.

Świetnie.

Stał tam, niski i krępy, i tak zły, że najeżony ( włosy na jego ramionach stanęły), oczy szalone i otwarte usta, przez moment Ludwig mógł tylko gapić się na niego bez zupełnego strachu.

Och, _naprawdę_?

Luna Lovi wyglądał tak, jakby spowodował pęknięcie pierdolonej uszczelki, i ekspresja na jego twarzy wyrażała czyste niedowierzanie.

Że Ludwig ośmielił się być nieposłuszny jego rozkazowi trzymania się z dala od jego siostry.

Gęsta cisza, gdy patrzyli na siebie.

Burza wybuchła.

„Ty- Ty _draniu_!" wrzasną w końcu zirytowany Włoch i naparł naprzód, chwycił i popchnął Ludwiga do tyłu z całych sił. Felicja także ruszyła do przodu i chwyciła garść koszuli brata, na próżno starając się, odciągnąć go.

„Lovino! Nie! Non colpirlo!"

Wrzasnęli na siebie, a Ludwig ostrożnie spróbował wycofać się do tyłu.

Był zbyt wolny.

Lovino uwolnił się od siostry, i ruszył to przodu, i przez chwilę Ludwig był zbyt ogłuszony, by zrobić cokolwiek poza podniesieniem rąk w powietrze i powiedzeniem, "Hej, to ona przyszła po mnie!"

Lovino nie dał się przekonać.

Kolejne mocne pchnięcie, i mógł tylko patrzeć z szeroko otwartymi oczami i starać się zachować spokój, niechętnie oddając pchnięcie, jeśli tylko to ze względu na Felicję, i Boże, był _chory_ z powodu walk.

Nie podniósłby ręki, nie ważne, jak mocno Lovino by go popychał.

Felicja oczekiwała od niego więcej.

„Mówiłem ci, żebyś trzymał się od niej z daleka!"

„_Lovino_! _Nie_!"

Jeszcze jedno pchnięcie, i wtedy świat zatrzymał się na chwile:

Luna Lovi wyjął pistolet.

Och, cholera.

I znowu to samo.

A Antonia nie było tutaj, by zainterweniować.

Atmosfera zmieniła się szybko i, czując, jak przestaje oddychać, Ludwig obrócił się na pięcie i sztywno cofnął się w dół ulicy, nieudolnie próbując uspokoić trafnie nazwanego Włocha.

Ponieważ Lovino naprawdę był, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, popieprzonym szaleńcem.

Przyznał się do porażki i uciekł.

Ale Lovino wciąż podążał za nim (_dlaczego_?), wrzeszcząc każdą znaną człowiekowi wulgarność, i z każdym krzykiem obniżał lufę pistoletu na plecy Ludwiga.

Zacisnął zęby w bólu, ale nie odwrócił się, i nie przestał podążać naprzód, nawet jak Felicja szczebiotała za nimi i machała dookoła, próbując chwycić brata za koszulą. Ale Lovino nie mógłby być powstrzymany.

Pszczoła, broniąca swojego miodu przed niedźwiedziem.

Szczególnie okrutny cios sprawił, że skrzywił się z bólu.

„Wiedziałem, że ciągle będziesz po nią wracać!"

Kolejny ostry ból.

„Drań! Ty cholerny sukinsynu!"

Kolejny cios rękojeścią pistoletu w ramię.

„Jeśli kiedykolwiek znowu zobaczę się blisko niej, przyciągam, że cię zabije!"

Kolejne uderzenia

Czy nigdy nie ustąpi?

Lepiej, żeby Felicja znalazła sposób, by go powstrzymać albo sam będzie musiał się tym zająć, nie ważne czy tego chce, czy nie.

„Słyszysz? Słyszysz? Zabiję cię! Jest dla ciebie za dobra! Zostaw ją-"

Kolejny…

Dziwne powłóczenie nogami.

...Nic.

Luna Lovi wydał nagły dziwny odgłos protestu, i uderzenie, którego oczekiwał, nie nadeszło.

Tylko cisza.

I po wstrzymującym oddech momencie uświadomił sobie, że się zatrzymał, nawet jeśli tylko z ciekawości.

Za sobą mógł słyszeć hałasy; ktoś walczył, odgłosy tarcia, i potem dziwnie znajomym głos wrzasnął „Co, _do diabła,_ robisz? Dawaj mi to!"

Lovino zaczął przeklinać i pluć mieszczanką angielskiego i włoskiego, i wtedy było trzepnięcie, i głos Lovina był nagle daleko, Felicji także, i później nie było już nic więcej.

Po sekundzie spokoju, i ciszy, nagle czyjaś ciężka dłoń pojawiła się na jego ramieniu.

„Hej, jesteś cały?"

I jakoś to niewinne pytanie było gorsze od jakiegokolwiek przekleństwa, które Luna Loci mógł wypowiedzieć.

Ponieważ on _znał_ ten głos.

Och, nie.

Nie.

Wzdrygnął się, pewny, że coś usłyszał, i później po głębokim wdechu i zebraniu się w sobie, odnalazł swoje nogi i odwrócił się.

Jego serce zamarło.

Och _nie_.

To był on.

Jones.

Stojący na ulicy, włosy potargane i kurtka także od jego zaimprowizowanego sparingu, trzymał pistolet Luny Lovi w dłoni, i jego oczy zza okularów był szeroko otwarte i zaskoczone.

Moment całkowitej ciszy, i żaden z nich się nie ruszył, świat zatrzymał się wokół nich w całkowitym powietrzu i zupełnej niewierze. Tłum przechodził jak rozmycie. Odgłos miasta był niczym więcej niż nieczytelnym, niezrozumiałym bałaganem, i czuł się bardziej, jakby zatrzymał się w martwej strefie niż tętniącym życiem mieście.

Ręka Jonesa była ciepła i delikatna na jego ramieniu, i uświadomił sobie, że są prawie takiego samego wzrostu, on trochę wyższy, i z powodu zmieszanych oczu Jones, było oczywiste, że zdarzyło się coś niezmiernie głębokiego.

Czas zamarł.

Dlaczego, och dlaczego, to musiał być _on_?

Nie mogli mówić.

Oczy Jonesa boleśnie wbijały się w jego.

Wtedy ktoś na nich wpadł, ponieważ blokowali chodnik, a wszystko popędziło do przodu z zawrotną prędkością.

Uświadomili sobie dokładnie, kim był ten, który przed nim stał, i to Jones był tym, który zareagował pierwszy, i zabrał swoją dłoń, jakby paliła, a uporawszy się z tym, syknął, „T_-ty_!"

Ludwig tylko zmrużył oczy i wyprostował płaszcz drżącymi dłońmi, oszczędzając sobie drobnej konwersacji.

Co mógłby powiedział?

_Dziękuje_?

Tak, racja.

A nawet jeśli, jego oczy utrzymywały się na pistolecie, który Jones trzymał w dłoni, i to była tylko jego wylewana uprzejmość, która trzymała go w miejscu, i obserwował jak Jones podnosi płaszcz i chowa pistolet w talii.

„Człowieku", mruknął do siebie, potrząsając głową, „ Było naprawdę blisko."

Kiedy nie odpowiedział, Jones spojrzał na niego, i wyprostował swoje okulary, obserwując go wzrokiem, który nie był łatwy do odczytania. Denerwowało go, bycie tak blisko jego nemezis, i to w takim złym położeniu (z powodu wdzięczności!), ale to było nawet gorsze, że nie wiedział żadnej agresji w postawie amerykańskiego bachora. Wtedy, przynajmniej, miałby usprawiedliwienie na odwrócenie się i odejście.

Jednak Jones po prostu tam stał, ramiona niedbałe i brwi pogniecione, i wtedy przemówił znowu, jego głos tak niski i głęboki, że Ludwig ledwo usłyszał go przez tłum. Raczej jak szept.

Pytanie:

„Dlaczego nigdy nawet nie próbujesz walczyć w obronie?"

Otworzył usta, stracił głos, i opuścił oczy na ziemię. Jakiego rodzaju było to pytanie? Było wiele powodów, dlaczego się nie bronił. Z pewnością jednym z nich było pragnienie spokoju. Inne, ponieważ tak było po prostu łatwiej, leżeć tam i czekać na koniec. Albo fakt, że stawienie oporu tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę. Albo, że zostałby aresztowany, tak po prostu.

Ponieważ mógłby być deportowany, a nie chciał _tam_ wracać.

Jednak najszczerszą odpowiedzią, na to dlaczego się nie broni, byłoby prawdopodobnie to, że jego rodacy zrobili tak straszne rzeczy, że nawet jeśli nie była to _jego_ wina, to mroczniejsza część jego umysłu uważała chyba, że na to zasłużył.

Nie było mowy, żeby mógł wygłosić takie sentymentalne słowa, nawet dla Antonia.

Tym bardziej dla Jonesa,a więc patrzyła tylko na chodnik, ramiona napięte.

Jones wziął krok do przodu i otworzył usta, prawie jakby miał zamiar zainicjować jakiś rodzaj dziwnego przywitania, a serce Ludwiga biło okropnie szybko, i wtedy…

Kolejny sztorm.

„_ALFRED_!" przyszedł wściekły wrzask od tyłu, i wtedy coś mocno uderzyło go w tył głowy, wystarczająco, by wysłać tańczące kropki światła przed jego oczy. Sięgnął instynktownie, zszokowany i nieco oszołomiony, jak rozmycie ustąpiło, ale jego ostre słowa o ostrożności zamarły w gardle, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co się stało.

Szok.

Ogarnął go chłód, bo to był starszy Jonesa, który, kiedy przebiegł obok niego jak huragan, zadał mu bolesny cios, i teraz chwycił kołnierz Jonesa i potrząsał nim gwałtownie, by wszyscy widzieli.

Przed wszystkimi.

Ludwig mógł tylko patrzeć na nich z przerażającym odrętwieniem, i cofnął się, kiedy ojciec Jonesa wymierzył policzek synowi i wskazał w kierunku Ludwiga, krzycząc najbardziej przerażającym głosem, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał.

„-zostawić się na _sekundę_! Gdybym tego nie zobaczył, nie mógłbym kurwa uwierzyć! Nie chcę znowu widzieć cię _rozmawiającego_ z zabójcą Żydów! Słyszysz mnie? Nie _MÓJ_ syn-„

„Tato, ja tylko-"

„_Zawstydzać _mnie przy wszystkich! Co z tobą jest _nie tak_? Chłopcze, będziesz zbity, jak nigdy przedtem, przysięgam ci to!"

„_Tato_!"

Wszyscy patrzyli się z zawstydzeniem, w porządku, ale choć raz to Ludwig stał w tłumie i obserwował, jak ojciec Jonesa wkręca pięść w kołnierz kurtki swojego syna, i później zaczyna ciągnąć go w dół ulicy, i mógł słyszeć ich kłótnie, jak odchodzili, chociaż krzyki Jonesa wydawały się być bardziej niezdecydowanymi wyjaśnieniami i prośbami. Prawie potknął się o własne stopy, jak walczył, by dopasować się do tempa ojca, ale później i tak był odciągnięty dalej, i ludzie na ulicy odwrócili się i odeszli, jakby nic się nie stało.

Niezwykłe, być po inne stronie, chociaż raz.

Nie niezupełnie nieprzyjemne.

Okay, może to było trochę okrutne.

Tłum znikł.

Ludwig stał zamrożony w miejscu, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jak przetarł z roztargnieniem guz na głowie, i po raz pierwszy, jego nienawiść do Jonesa zmieszała się z czymś jeszcze, czego nie był całkiem pewny.

Coś jak dziwne uczucie współczucia, i uświadomił sobie, że pobite oko Jonesa nie było z ulicznej walki, ale od jego własnego ojca.

Ale szybko odepchnął litość, i im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej wydawało mu się to być poetycką sprawiedliwością.

Może ten drań wreszcie dostanie posmak jego własnego lekarstwa.

Ale.

Cóż.

Może…

Cholera, nie wiedział dokładnie, czym był to coś, co przebiegało przez jego umysł. To było zbyt bezładne aby uchwycić luki, i patrzył za nimi, milcząc.

To nie było coś, co mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Rodzaj życzenia, którego nie miał.

Z jednego powodu do drugiego.

Cóż.

Życie idzie do przodu.

Ciągle to samo.

I później odwrócił się na pięcie i wędrował dalej, oczy skierowane na chodzik, jak szedł.

Jego głowa bolała.

Jones ciągle był jego śmiertelnym wrogiem.

Nic się nie zmieniło przez ten wybuch.

Nawet _jeśli _Jones zainterweniował w sprawie Lovino. Ale to był właściwie przypadek, czyż nie?

Nie zauważył, że ratował tylko Szwaba, czyż nie?

Tak.

I nawet jeśli zostawił...

_Dlaczego nigdy nawet nie próbujesz walczyć w obronie?_

Zadrwił, wyścig myśli, i jeśli byłaby sytuacja, w której Jones znowu zadałby mu to pytanie, wiedział teraz, co by odpowiedział:

_A dlaczego ty nie_?

Głupi Jones.

To nic nie zmieniło.


	5. Walc maskarady

**Poprawiłam. Mam nadzieję, że w tym rozdziale nie ma już błędów. :)**

**Niedługo sprawdzę poprzednie, a do środy ( termin ostateczny) postaram się opublikować kolejny rozdział.**

**Przepraszam, że tyle to trwa, ale teraz już wezmę się do roboty porządnie! **

* * *

**Walc maskarady**

Letarg.

Ból.

Jego głowa bolała jak diabli.

Żebra paliły a kiedy szedł, noga uginała się pod nim. Naciągnięte mięśnie, może.

Ale, mimo wszystko, mogło być gorzej.

Bywało gorzej.

Miły dzień.

Wietrzny.

„Jak się czujesz?"

„Dobrze" przyszła spokojna odpowiedź.

„To dobrze."

Powiedział „dobrze".

Ale w rzeczywistości, Alfred czuł się cholernie gównianie, i kiedy wyczołgał się przez swoje okno i wypadł na blade popołudniowe słońce, do Mateusza czekającego na dole, nie mógł powstrzymać grymasu. Bo, _cholera_, cierpiał , nawet po tygodniu, a każdy ruch był niczym więcej tylko tępym bólem. Jego podpite oko nie miało nawet czasu się wyleczyć, gdy uraz został odnowiony. Jego pierś bolała. Jego brzuch bolał.

Mimo wszystko, jednak, to był ładny dzień, łagodny i chłodny, a twarz Mateusza zawsze sprawiała, że czuł się trochę lepiej.

No i, naprawdę bywało już gorzej.

„Chodź." Mateusz powiedział, tym delikatnym, spokojnym głosem, do którego Alfred był tak przyzwyczajony. „Chodźmy coś zjeść."

Jego stopy na ziemi, i Mateusz sięgnął, by dotknąć jego ramienia.

Odepchną go.

Nie potrzebował współczucia.

Miał się dobrze.

„Dobry pomysł". Alfred powiedział, gdy tylko zebrał się w sobie, i kiedy wziął pierwszy krok naprzód, zmusił się do przejścia prosto i równo, nawet jeśli dostał skurczu w nodze i prawie zaczął na nią utykać.

Ale był na to zbyt dumny i ignorował bół z zadziwijącą umiejętnością, kiedy szli w dół ulicy, a Mateusz stanowczo trzymał się niedaleko niego.

Niezobowiązujące rozmowy. Paplanina

Kiedy minęli dzielnicę, Alfred obejrzał się przez ramię. Na wszelki wypadek.

Jego ojciec oglądał telewizję, bez wątpliwości, a Alfred _powinien_być uziemiony w domu.

Nie to, żeby jego ojciec nigdy nie miał się dowiedzieć, że wykradł się przez okno; do diabła, robił to od lat. Szczerze mówiąc, Alfred naprawdę uważał, że on w ogóle nie dbał o to, czy on wciąż był w swoim pokoju, czy nie, tak długo jak go nie denerwował. To było z nim w porządku, także, ponieważ nie czuł się na siłach, by oglądać swojego ojca, tak czy owak.

Raczej wolał być sam.

Ale z Mateuszem było w porządku.

Kilka bloków dalej, kiedy walka z pragnieniem utykania stawała się bolesna, dotarli do frontu małej jadalni, gdzie on i jego staruszek często kiedyś bywali.

Dobre wspomnienia.

Dni, kiedy jego ojciec był jeszcze bohaterem.

Czasy, które przeminęły.

Podążając za Mateuszem, przekroczył drzwi, wkroczył w szampański nastrój i pod jasne światła, i rzucił się w stronę kabiny.

Było tu prawie zbyt radośnie, by pasowało to do jego humoru.

Mateusz usiadł naprzeciwko niego, i kiedy czekali, aż kelnerka przyniesie im ich napoje, Mateusz spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

Więcej niezobowiązujących rozmów.

"Więc. Chcesz iść dziś do parku?"

Jego noga bolała.

"Nie bardzo"

Uśmiech Mateusza spadł.

"Och, cóż. Może następnym razem."

Oczy Matuesza bezwzględnie spoczeły na jego twarzy, i Alfred próbował ignorować jego spojrzenie tak długo, jak to było możliwe, wiedząc, co myśli i co ewentualnie zamierza powiedzieć.

Nie zajęło to długo.

„Alfred…"

Poruszył się w kabinie, i odwrócił spojrzenie do okna, by patrzeć na przechodzących ludzi.

„Co?"

Wahanie.

„Musisz być bardziej ostrożny," Mateusz szepnął, i ta troska zadziwiająco podniosła go na duchu, jak ten pochylił się przez stół i wziął szorstką dłoń Alfreda w swoją gładką, dodając: „Mam na myśli, myślę, że byłeś odważny i tak dalej, ale odwaga czasem może być _naprawdę_ blisko głupoty, i-"

„To nie była _głupota_", odrzucił, wyrywając swoją dłoń z Mateusza i opierając się o tył kabiny, kiedy jego głowa zaczęła łomotać.

_Nie_ chciał tej rozmowy.

„To po prostu gówniane szczęście! Skąd _miałem_ wiedzieć? Skąd, do diabła, mogłem wiedzieć, że to był cholerny Szwab? Jezu. Boże, gdybym tylko poświęcił trochę więcej uwagi! Nawet nie wiem, jak to przegapiłem."

Oczy zamknięte w zmęczeniu, przez co nie widział, jak brwi Mateusza obniżyły się w rozdrażnieniu.

Może tak było najlepiej.

Chciał tylko snu.

Srogie syknięcie.

„Alfred, chciałabym, byś go tak nie nazywał."

Rozdrażnienie nasiliło się i nawet oślepiająco czerwone stoły i farba nie mogły ocalić jego nastroju.

Spadanie w dół, dół, dół.

„Och, odpuść, Mati, on jest przeklętym Szwabem, a ja mam dość nadstawienia własnej dupy z jego powodu"

Mateusz zmarszczył brwi, i wymamrotał, głos ledwo powyżej szeptu, „To nie jego wina, Alfred."

„Do diabła, jak nie."

Jego słowa były bardziej surowe i pewne, niż naprawdę się czuł.

_Czy _obwiniał Niemca za jego dolę?

Jego racjonalna część powiedziała „nie", to nie była _jego_ wina, że miał nieszczęście urodzić się Niemcem albo to, że jego państwo było po prostu… _złe_. Nikt nie może decydować ,gdzie i kim się urodzi, czyż nie? I to nie była niczyja wina. Nawet jego.

Ale jego samolubna część powiedziała „tak", ponieważ to była jego wina, że _tu _przyszedł ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie, i na Boga, i jeśli było coś, w czym był dobry, to było to obwinianie innych ludzi o jego problemy. I Niemiec był najbardziej winny ze wszystkich, bo, czy jego ojciec nie powiedział mu tyle razy, że wszystkie złe rzeczy na świecie przychodzą ( tą czy inną drogą ) od Niemców?

Może to nie było sprawiedliwe względem Niemca, ale względem _niego _także.

Więc dlaczego _miałby _ponosić całą winę?

Łatwiej było obwiniać innych.

Nie czuł się wtedy tak źle.

I to było nawet gorsze teraz, ponieważ _uratował _tego Szwaba, którego powinien unikać. Staną w środku niestabilnej sytuacji, dla _niego_? I powtarzał sobie ciągle, że gdyby poświecił trochę więcej uwagi, to nigdy by tak nie skończył, tylko dla _niego,_ ale…

Inna jego część ( znowu ta irytująco racjonalna część , zawsze ciągnąca go w dół) powiedziała, że zrobiłby dokładnie to samo. Ktoś potrzebował pomocy, i jeśli uświadomiłby sobie w tym samym czasie, że to był ten Niemiec o jasnych oczach, _nadal_ zabrałby broń z dłoni drugiego mężczyzny, ponieważ to było słuszne.

I _ta_ myśl przerażała go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, ponieważ nie powinien myśleć o tym, co słuszne, a co złe, kiedy chodzi o Niemców, wiedział o tym, ale to było takie trudne.

Zawsze za nim.

To dlatego jego ojciec skopał mu dupę.

I nadal...

Jak dziwne.

I kiedy stał tam, unieruchomiony na ulicy, w tym strasznym momencie bezczasowości, i oczy Niemca spotkał jego oczy, nie czuł tej nienawiści, której oczekiwał.

Jego ojciec często opisywał spojrzenie w oczy Niemca, przez beczki z prochem, i mówił, że były pełne _nienawiści._

Nie czuł tego.

Może to było najgorsze.

I jeszcze, nigdy wcześniej nie był z nim sam jak wtedy, i przeszło mu przez myśl, że nie myślał (w tamtym czasie), że to Niemiec stoi przed nim.

To był po prostu inny młody mężczyzna.

Nie widział żadnej różnicy. Jego ramię nie było w dotyku zimniejsze, niż dotknięcie Mateusza.

..._och_, jego głowa _bolała_.

Spieprzone, gdyby zrobił, spieprzone, gdyby nie zrobil.

Nie fair.

Nie chciał nikogo _skrzywdzić_.

Ale nie chciał, by znikł ostatni cień podziwu, który miał dla swojego ojca.

Nie powinien musieć wybierać między nimi.

I Mateusz powinien _lepiej _zrozumieć, jak się czuł, nawet jeśli on nie mógł elokwentnie tego wyjaśnić, i mógł okazać trochę empatii.

Ale on tylko wyglądał na tak rozczarowanego.

Nienawidził tego wyglądu.

„Co chcesz bym zrobił?" zapytał, zirytowany, przez gęstą ciszę, a Mateusz po sekundzie pokręcił tylko głową.

Zirytowanie.

To też nie było fair.

Co mógł zrobić? Co zrobił?

Nie wiedział, co _robić_.

„Alfred, wiem, że jest twoim tatą i w ogóle, ale wiem, że ty naprawdę nie wierzysz we wszystko, co ci _powiedział_. Mam na myśli, nie myślisz tak, prawda?"

Alfred siedział nadal i nie odpowiedział.

Szczerze?

Nie wiedział, co myślał, tyle że może bardziej lubił życie, kiedy rzeczy były prostsze.

Brwi Mateusza opadły i obniżały się.

"Chciałbym, byś mu się postawił..."

Ha!

Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić, zresztą co Mateusz o tym wiedział?

„Oh, jak _ty_?" przyszła jego grubiańska riposta, a Mateusz spuścił oczy na stół.

I może _to _nie było sprawiedliwe, _jednakże_, ponieważ to nie było zadanie Mateusza, by przeciwstawić się jego ojcu, ale nie mógł nic poradzić, ale czuć się usatysfakcjonowanym na zraniony wygląd Mateusza.

Po prostu chciał, by ktoś _zrozumiał_.

Nie mógł znieść tego samotnie.

Chciał być znowu pewny siebie.

Czy to tak wiele?

Potrzebował gwarancji w siebie, ponieważ, och, czuł się chory w powodu ciągłego odczuwania poczucia winy.

Czuł się źle, słysząc stare krzyki w uszach, kiedy próbował zasnąć.

„Ale, hej" powiedział w końcu, pochylajac się po przodu i próbując zdobyć uwagę Mateusza, „Czy to ma znaczenie, hyh? To ciągle ja, wiesz? _Wiesz_, że jestem dobrym gościem, prawda?"

Oczekiwał szybkiego, "Oczywiście!"

Ale była tylko przerażająca cisza.

Usta Mateusza otworzyły się, ale nic z nich nie wyszło.

"Prawda?"

Ale Mateusz zawahał się, na sekundę, i serce Alfreda ścisnęło się, kiedy rozejrzał się wymijająco wokoło i potem szepnął, prawie z poczuciem winy. „Myślę… że _mógłbyś_ być."

Ból.

Mateusz powinien _zrozumieć_.

Oszołomiony i z niemożliwością do poruszania się, nie mógł nawet spojrzeć w górę, kiedy Mateusz wstał, rzucił pieniądze i wyszedł tak szybko, jak mógł, rzucają tylko szybkie „do widzenia" przez ramię, jak odchodził.

Sam i czując i myśląc, za wszystkie skarby świata, że wybuchnie płaczem, Alfred odchylił się do tyłu, i schował twarz w dłonie.

Nie zniesie tego.

Nie zniesie bycia rozczarowaniem.

Nie dla Mateusza.

Nie dla kogokolwiek.

Jego starszy był jego _bohaterem_.

Dlaczego Mateusz nie mógł zrozumieć, że _trudno_ było odrzucić tę iluzję?

Jego ojciec był naprawdę wszystkim, co znał.

Tracąc poczucie czasu i miejsca w mgle frustracji i beznadziejności, ledwo zdał sobie sprawę, że spokojnym krokiem opuścił knajpę, dłonie schował w kieszeniach i szedł tak wolno, że starsze kobiety doganiały go, a patrzył się w przestrzeń.

Co miał robić?

Nie potrafił zadowolić swojego ojca.

Nie potrafił zadowolić Mateusza.

Tak długo jak był lojalny jednemu, drugi był obrażony.

I to byli tylko _oni_! Dodać Niemca, i wszystko było jeszcze gorsze.

Jego pierś bolała cały czas, z dziwnym dodatkiem ciężaru uciskającym jego płuca.

Wszyscy oczekiwali od niego tak wiele, i tak różnych rzeczy.

Szedł.

Mijał bloki.

Może...

Może spędził tak dużo czasu nad zamartwianiem się, co _oni_ by chcieli, że prawdopodobnie nie spędził wystarczająco czasu rozmyślając o tym, co _on_ chciał.

Gdyby tylko mógł uciec.

Pójść gdzieś.

Czekaj.

Nie, gdyby Niemiec _odszedł_.

Spakował się i wyjechał, i uczynił życie Alfreda łatwiejszym.

Ta, jasne.

Ten uparty drań?

Nie może być.

Jak mógł przekonać go do wyniesienia się z miasta? Jeśli pięć lat niemiłosiernego bicia nie przekonały go do ucieczki, więc nic nie było w stanie.

I jak mógł go _zapytać_? Pokazać się na jego progu i zapukać, i powiedzieć, „Hej, jeśli kupię ci bilet na pociąg, wyjedziesz?" albo zastawić notkę na drzwiach. Zapłacić mu? Błagać?

Co ma zrobić, by się go pozbyć?

Ponieważ miał dosyć tego, że był bity.

Więcej, miał dosyć _bicia_ innych.

Nie lubił tego, i za każdym razem, kiedy to robił, czuł, że oddala się i oddala coraz bardziej od prawdziwego siebie.

Czy to był prawdziwy on?

Nie chciał nikogo ranić.

Gdyby był odważniejszy, prawdopodobnie spakowałyby swoje torby i przeniósłby się do Franciszka.

Przynajmniej tam mógł być sobą.

Szedł, zatracony w swoich myślach, i może niebo uśmiechało się do niego, ponieważ w dziwny sposób nadarzyła się okazja; usłyszał znajome zamieszanie ( znał te głosy i chichoty - jego nieszczęśni _przyjaciele_) i po prostu _wiedział,_ że Niemiec nie może być daleko, i z pewnością był dręczony.

Krzyki na ulicy.

Gwizdy i szyderstwa.

I nawet, gdy część niego chciała podwinąć ogon i oddalić się w przeciwnym kierunku, tutaj była możliwa odpowiedź na jego problem.

Może się okazać, że to sposobność na złapanie dwóch srok za ogon.

Gdyby tylko miał szansę pobyć z Niemcem o bladych włosach na osobności...

Mógł spróbować go wyprzeć.

Baba z wozu, koniom lżej.

Prawda?

Prawda.

Podniósł oczy i uszy i przyśpieszył kroku, przeszukując alejki, i próbując określić miejsce zamieszania z maksymalną dokładnością, i rzeczywiście, za rogiem i z tyłu brudnej szczeliny, byli wszyscy.

Tak jak oczekiwał.

Jego „przyjaciele" i Niemiec, w potyczce jak zwykle, ale tym razem pies także tam był, szczekający i warczący, trzymany na dystans przez silny uścisk na obroży.

Ale nie przez właściciela.

Wiatr wzmógł się.

Broda Niemca była wysoko w powietrzu jak zwykle.

Alfred przystąpił do działania.

„Hej chłopaki!"

Odwrócili się, i przez moment, dostrzegł, że jego stopa zamarła w powietrzu.

...nie _chciał_ wpaść w środek burdy.

To nie było konieczne.

Ujrzenie tego mężczyzny po raz kolejny było czymś, czego pragnął najmniej.

Natychmiast chłodne oczy Niemca spadły na jego, i po raz kolejny ugrzązł pod tym spojrzeniem, które tak często go dręczyło.

Cholera.

Zawahał się.

Ale było za późno na drugą myśl, już zwrócili na niego uwagę.

"Hej, Jones! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy!'

"Zastanawialiśmy się, gdzie się podziewasz!"

Za późno.

Ruszył do przodu, przyjmują należącą do niego rolę alfy.

Nawet jeśli nie czuł się jak lider.

Kiedy wpadł w środek , wyszli mu naprzeciw, by zadać z chętną życzliwością cios w jego ramię, a on machnął lekko ręką na ich kuriozalne pytania dotyczące jego oka.

Uważali, że bycie pobitym przez strasznego uczyniło go fajniejszym, i to było dobre, tak długo, jak zapewniało mu wpływy.

Cokolwiek, by działało.

Ale Niemiec, jak zwykle, nie okazał mu podziwu, patrzył się na niego w ciszy, ze zmarszczonym czołem i zaciśniętą szczęką.

Mętne wspomnienia o staniu przed tym mężczyzną, z ręką na jego ramieniu.

To było tylko kilka dni temu.

A odczuwał to jak wieczność.

Taka dziwna sytuacja.

Teraz stali przed sobą, tak jak zazwyczaj.

„Przyłączysz się do nas, Jones?" zapytał jeden z nim, i próbował zabrzmieć odważniej, niż się naprawdę czuł, gdy zrobił krok do przodu i zerwał ich uścisk na Niemcu , łapiąc go za ramię w żelazny uchwycie.

„Spadajcie" powiedział do nich, i oni wpadli w zachwyt, gdy dodał, „Mam randkę z tym tutaj".

Wskazał na swoje oko i zrozumieli.

Odpłata.

Tak proste rozwiązanie.

„Rozerwij go na kawałki", zarechotali, a on rozejrzał się wokoło.

Na końcu alejki były rozerwane drzwi w opuszczonym budynki, raz uszczelnione, ale teraz wolne do wejścia przez lata zaniedbania. Ciemne. Zakurzone. Odizolowane.

To było jego miejsce.

Mógł zabrać tam Niemca, udając, że bił go jak jasna cholera, a tak naprawdę cały czas próbować ustanowić inne prawo…

Opuścić miasto.

Przy nim, Niemiec starał się utrzymać pozycję stojącą, prawie tym sposobem uzyskując wolność i Alfred postanowił, że czas był znaczącym czynnikiem. Zaostrzając uścisk, zaczął ciągnąć blondyna w kierunku końca alei, i spotkał się z niewielkim oporem.

Nie oczekiwał walki.

Nie było żadnej.

Niemiec nienawidził go bardziej od innych. Mógł to widzieć, po prostu, w jego oczach.

Kiedy drzwi były blisko, Niemiec nagle wbił pięty w ziemię, ciągnąc ich do postoju.

Kiedy Alfred obejrzał się z niepokojem, mógł zobaczyć, że Niemiec patrzył w tył na swojego psa.

Och, prawda.

Głupi pies.

Skomlenie za nim sprawiło, że staną, i, po namyśle, krzyknął przez ramię, ciągnąc blondyna do zakurzonego budynku, „Nie ruszajcie psa!".

Wzruszyli ramionami i patrzyli za nim, jeden z nim trzymał psią obrożę wysoko w dłoni, aby zapobiec wirowaniu wokoło i gryzieniu. Już nie tak przyjazny. Walczył przeciwko nim, daremnie, ale nie wydawali się być tym zainteresowani, i Alfred był pewny, że nic złego się nie stanie, i to była ta pewność, która pozwoliła mu wpakować Niemca do środka budynku, nie tak bardzo jakby mógł, ale wystarczająco, by ukazać powagę sytuacji.

Niemiec potknął się i upadł na betonową podłogę, Alfred podciągnął go na nogi za pomocą jego kołnierza i trzasnął nim z powrotem o ścianę.

To był czas na negocjacje.

Zero współczucia.

Jednak Niemiec zignorował to jak wszystko inne.

Stali tam, ręce Alfreda oplątana na materiale cienkiej koszuli Niemca.

Trochę zbyt cienkiej jak na takie chłodne powietrze.

Chłód musiał go nie martwić.

Niemiec stał tylko, wciśnięty z powrotem w ścianę, i nie powiedział słowa.

Ale jego spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło o jego niezadowoleniu.

Czas działać.

Napiął stopy i odnalazł głos.

„Nie przychodź tu więcej", to były jego pierwsze słowa i przez moment Niemiec tylko się na niego patrzył, co można było uznać za niedowierzanie.

Cóż, ale to także go nie zaskoczyło.

Nigdy nie _rozmawiali_.

Nie tak.

„Musimy coś z tym zrobić, prawda? Mam tego dosyć, ty też. Więc. Znajdźmy jakieś rozwiązanie, zgoda? Po prostu nie przychodź już więcej do tej części miasta. Idź gdzieś indziej, my zostaniemy tutaj. Brzmi dobrze?"

Był pewien, że zgoda na jego sugestię będzie natychmiastowa - na litość Boską dlaczego _nie_?- ale Niemiec nie powiedział słowa, patrzył się tylko na niego tak intensywnie, że był pewien, że gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabić, już dawno byłby martwy.

Trochę nerwowości.

Nienawidził, kiedy Niemiec na niego patrzył.

Tak jak wtedy.

„Nie słyszysz mnie, czy co? Będziesz się trzymać z daleka?"

Cisza.

I wtedy, zadziwiająco, niewiarygodnie, _głupio_, Niemiec dał nerwowe potrząśnięcie głową.

Potrząsnął głową.

_Co_?

Której części nie rozumie?

„_Słuchaj_" wysyczał, i teraz przycisnął upartego sukinsyna do ściany tak mocno, jak mógł, „Nie przychodź tu więcej! Wszystko czego potrzebujesz możesz dostać w _swojej _części miasta. Możesz pójść do parku Bryanta zamiast do Centralnego. Nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć! Nie rozumiesz tego, czy co? Co w tym trudnego, hyh? Ułatw to sobie i mi!"

Spodziewał się posłusznego przytaknięcia albo nawet riposty, ale Niemiec po prostu patrzył się na niego w milczeniu oczami tak wąskimi, że prawie były szczelinami, i czuł, że jego irytacja ustępuje czemuś więcej niż nerwowości( gorsze uczucie), jak patrzył się w dół w te lodowate oczy zawsze wydające się znać go lepiej od niego.

Za każdym razem.

Ale ciągle zachowywał maskę dominującego aroganta i dał Niemcowi dobre, silne potrząśniecie.

„Zrozumiałeś? Od teraz, to jest _moja_ część miasta, rozumiesz? Idź gdzieś indziej!"

Kolejny denerwujący moment niezakłóconej ciszy i wtedy Niemiec prychnął, i wreszcie przemówił.

Powiedział.

Alfred prawie nie mógł uwierzyć.

Jego głos był tak głęboki i niski, że Alfred starał się go dosłyszeć przez rozróby na ulicy z zewnątrz.

Grzmot.

„_Twoja_ połowa? Ty naprawdę myślisz, że masz wszystko, co? Jak to _twoja_ połowa? Gdzie powinienem pójść do praca? Gdzie mam płacić rachunki? Gdzie mam pójść, gdy zachoruję?"

Rzadko słyszał mowę Niemca i nigdy tak dużo.

Kolejny pierwszy raz.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali tak bezpośrednio.

Jego akcent było mocny, nie kompletnie niezrozumiały, i Alfred czuł, nieświadomie, że gdyby rozmawiał z przyjacielem, zauważalny akcent byłby raczej czarujący. Ale teraz był dość zastraszający i jego oczy były wyzywające, nawet z tej pozycji, w jakiej się znajdował, i Alfred poczuł, że zaczyna się niezręcznie przesuwać pod tym palącym spojrzeniem.

Może on naprawdę był stworzony z lodu.

„ Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie poleziesz! Ja _nie_! Mam dosyć wpadania w kłopoty przez ciebie," Bardziej wypluwał te słowa, niż je mówił i dał mu kolejne gwałtowne potrząśnięcie z powodu gniewu. „Niedobrze mi przez to! Gdybyś po prostu _odszedł_, rzeczy byłyby łatwiejsze dla nas obu! Po prostu- po prostu _odejdź_!"

To było samolubne, i nierozsądne, i _dziecinne_, ale och, _Boże_, gdyby ten durny sukinsyn po prostu odszedł i zatrzymał się w innej części miasta, wszystko byłoby o wiele _lepsze_.

Czy nikt na tym pierdolonym _świecie_ go nie rozumiał?

"Idź. Nie wracaj tutaj."

Ale Niemiec tylko zadrwił wtedy i szepnął głosem cienkim z powodu ukrywanej nienawiścią „Gdzie powinienem pójść? Gdzie chcesz bym poszedł? Dasz mi pieniądze, bym się przeniósł? Znajdziesz mi pracę? _Nigdzie_ nie pójdę. Nie uciekam od niczego_. Ja _nie jestem _tchórzem_."

Słowo "tchórz" był dziwne z dwóch powodów:

Po pierwsze, sposób w jakie Niemiec je wypowiedział. Było prawie całkowicie niezrozumiałe i Alfredowi zajęło moment, by zrozumieć, co powiedział.

Po drugie, dziwne, bo Niemiec sugerował, że to on jest tchórzem.

I to _bolało_.

Nawet jeśli to było prawda.

Nikt nigdy go tak nie nazwał.

Nigdy.

Nienawidził tego słowa, bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek innego.

Tchórz.

Może stanie się tchórzem było jego najgorszym strachem.

Poczuł, że to się spełniło zbyt bardzo.

Był tchórzem.

Ale to bolało, samo usłyszenie tego, i nawet bardziej przyznanie temu racji.

Z determinacją, uwolnij kołnierz Niemca i patrzył, jak upadł na ziemię naprzeciw ściany z powodu oczywistego wykończenia, zatrzymując się na bokach nóg. Alfred spojrzał na niego z góry, kręcąc głowę, a jego klatka paliła i ręce zacisnęły się po bokach.

Głupi, uparty drań.

To byłoby prostsze, w tym momencie, gdyby zaatakował go tak naprawdę.

Ale jego gniew powoli mieszał się z lękiem i alarmem i, gdy syknął z irytacją, było w tym znacznie mniej zapału: „_Spójrz_, czasem musisz dać na wstrzymanie z dumą! Pomyśl o tym! Co powinniśmy zrobić, hyh? Mój tato, och cholera, mój tato cię _nienawidzi _! I co ja mogę zrobić? Jest moim _tatą_! Chryste, dlaczego ty po prostu nie wrócisz do jakiegoś miasta, skąd pochodzisz i nie zostaniesz ze swoim własnym tatą? Wróć do _domu_! Nie masz ojca, czy co?"

Straszna, ciężka cisza.

Jego słowa odniosły odwrotny skutek.

Poszło w złą stronę.

Niemiec podniósł na niego wzrok z zadyszanym uśmiechem, który był prawie uśmieszkiem, i po upiornej ciszy, nagle odrzucił do tyłu głowę i zaczął się śmiać.

Śmiał się.

Pozbawionym humoru, szorstkim, suchym śmiechem, który pękł z wysiłku ( nie mógł się śmiać _latami_) i Alfred zadrżał, kiedy Niemiec dyszał między oddechami jego przerażającego rechotu, i potem, kiedy zebrał się, zaczął mówić.

Alfred wolałby, żeby tego nie robił.

Jego słowa, jakoś, były gorsze od przygnębiającego śmiechu.

„_Mój_ ojciec?" wysapał, i podniósł się ze swej dziwnej pozycji i upadł na kolana, "Mój ojciec. Ta. Racja."

Alfred przeniósł ciężar ciała, z niepokojem, jego zaciśnięte pięści spadły rozluźnione, co prawie było spowodowane przez _strach_.

Niemiec podniósł głowę, łapiąc niespokojne spojrzenie Alfreda, i wtedy kontynuował i wyszeptał, „Zostałem oddany do sierocińca, gdy miałem pięć lat. Zostałem adoptowany, kiedy miałem siedem. I człowiek, którego nazywałem _ojcem_-" uniósł się do góry, upadając na kolana, ręce naciśnięte do betonowej podłogi dla wsparcia, i na Boga potężnego, jego spojrzenie było _beznadziejne_, „-został zastrzelony, przez Amerykanów w Normandii, po tym jak już się poddał."

Chwycił swoją koszulę, usiłując złapać oddech, kiedy to mówił, i Alfred ponownie zacisnął pięści jeszcze ciaśniej, tak żeby drżenie było niezauważalne.

Ponieważ _jego_ ojciec także był w Normandii.

Jego ojciec.

Spróbował coś powiedzieć.

„Zasłużył na to. Strzelał do nich", przyszła kulawa, kiepska odpowiedź, i Niemiec upadł do tyłu, i patrzył na Alfreda najbardziej gniewnym spojrzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

Cofnął się do tyłu i, gdyby to było możliwe, kiedy Niemiec znowu przemówił, jad z jego słów z pewnością byłby w stanie zranić go fizycznie.

„Zasłużył na to? _Zasłużył_ na to? Strzelał do nich, ponieważ sztormowali plażę. To była jego _praca_! Ale on był posłuszny zasadom wojny, a oni nie! Klęczał na kolanach z _rękami_ w _górze_ i oni przyszli za nim i strzelili mu w tył _głowy_!"

Zasady wojny.

Tył głowy.

Mężczyźni, którzy już się poddali, przeciwko dumie w ich ciałach.

Alfred ledwo zdał sobie sprawę, kiedy Niemiec uniósł się na kolana po wielkim wysiłku, ledwo zauważył, że jego oczy były napełnione łzami, ale nie chciał, by upadły, ponieważ jego myślał o…

Och, nie.

Czy on nie zaniósł hełmu niemieckiego żołnierza do szkoły parę lat temu? I czy nie było w nim dziury po kuli, z tyłu? I czy jego ojciec nie był w Normandii?

I, _och Boże_, czy on nie był z tego dumny?

Co jeśli-

Zatoczył się do tyły w przerażeniu, kiedy blondyn przed nim spróbował utrzymać równowagę na ścianie, i ich oczy się spotkały, normalnie spokojne lodowo-niebieski był teraz wzburzone dziką burzą, i on wciąż mówił, ale Alfred nie słuchał.

Niemiec nie miał ojca.

Tylko słabe świsty w jego uszach.

Inny ojciec zabrał mu go.

Jego dłonie drżały.

Ponieważ, och Boże.

Och Boże, och Boże, och Chrystusie wszechmogący, co jeśli to jego ojciec zastrzelił ojca _Niemca_, och Boże, był tam i zestrzeliwał mężczyzn, który skapitulowali, czyż nie, och Boże, i chwalił się tym i nigdy nie zaprzeczył i _zastrzelił_ ich-

Och, Boże.

Nie mógł znieść tej myśli.

Jeśli dzielili tak straszne przeznaczenie.

Mógł akceptować wiele rzeczy dotyczących zasad wojny utworzonych przez jego ojca, wiele dobrych rzeczy, i może był kiedyś dumny z masakry, jaką jego ojciec zaserwował wojsku po kapitulacji, ale teraz widząc przed sobą mężczyznę w jego wieku, którego ojciec klęczał na ziemi lata temu, z rękami wysoko w powietrzu i mającego nadzieję, że zdobywcy będą łaskawi, ponieważ w domu czekał na niego mały chłopiec…

Tak samo jak czekał Alfred.

Ale jego ojciec wrócił do domu.

A Niemca nie.

To było za wiele.

Co jeśli jego ojciec zabił ojca Niemca?

Umarłby ze wstydu.

Jego dłoń poleciała do ust, kiedy wzburzyły nim nudności i przeraził się, że mógłby tam zwymiotować, obrócił się na pięcie i uciekł tak szybko jak mógł, i kiedy przebiegł przez drzwi, nie zatrzymał się nawet na sekundę, dopóki nie wyszedł z alejki.

Słońce.

Wiatr

Bolała go klatka..

Już nie czuł bólu w nodze, i rzucił się do ucieczki z alejki tak szybko, jak mógł.

Z pośpiechu i stresu, nie zauważył, że jego przyjaciele znikli.

Wszystko wydawało się być trochę zamazane,

Nie może być. Nie może być. Nie ma mowy. Nie było mowy. Jakie były _szanse_? To nie mogło tak być.

Wyszedł z alejki i oparł się o latarnię dla wsparcia, biorąc głębokie oddechy, by uspokoić brzuch, jak czekał na okazję, by przejść przez ulicę.

Czuł się chory.

Samochodu mijały. Ludzie przechodzili. Nikt na niego nie spojrzał.

Och, będzie rzygał, czuł to, czy te pieprzone światła nie mogą się pośpieszyć i _zmienić_.

Wreszcie, łaskawie, tak się stało , i przebiegł w poprzek i przez chwilę, kiedy jego stopy uderzyły o chodnik po drugiej stronie ulicy, myślał, że najgorsze już było za nim –

Ale kiedy podniósł stopę , zwyczajna sekunda od wejścia na całego, do biegu godnego udziałowi w maratonie, okropny, piskliwy płacz zza, sprawił, że zmarzł.

Ten dźwięk.

Łamiący serce.

Jak _wtedy_.

Włosy na jego karku stanęły, odwrócił się ( mimo że głos w jego głowie mówił mu, by tego nie robił, by po prostu odszedł) i nastąpił kolejny gwałtowny zwrot w jego brzuchu, gdy zobaczył Niemca, wciąż po drugiej stronie ulicy, klęczącego w alejce.

Co teraz?

Zajęło mu moment, by zrozumień, co się stało, bo przejeżdżające samochody blokowały mu widok.

Znikły na moment, tylko za sekundę.

Luka w oceanie.

Tylko sekunda.

Ale wystarczyła, by zobaczył.

Niemiec klęczał na kolanach w brudnej alejce, i płakał, i kaszlał, kiedy próbował kontrolować szlochanie i w ramionach trzymał psa, i nawet z tego dystansu, Alfred widział, że głowa psa kołysała się w dziwny sposób i z taką obrzydliwą wiotkością, a jego czarne futro było zmierzwione i mokre, niewątpliwie przez krew, i uświadomił sobie, że popełnił okropny błąd, _ufając_ im.

Niemiec potrząsnął psa, tego głupie psa, jakby próbował go obudzić, jego piski i jęki były tłumione przez odgłosy ulicy.

Alfred mógłby umrzeć.

Wtedy samochody znowu się pojawiły i zablokowały mu widok.

Ten odrażający urok został złamany i spróbował kontynuować drogę, ponieważ, Chryste, musiał się tego dowiedzieć!

Musiał się dowiedzieć.

Poza wszystkim innym, poza tą okropną sceną, musiał wiedzieć, czy jest ojciec zabił innego ojca w Normandii.

I wrzask cierpiącego Niemca grał mu ciągle i ciągle w uszach w niekończącej się pętli, jak kiedyś często inny krzyk, gdy zataczał się przez ulice, a był tak roztargniony w momencie, kiedy dotarł do domu, że zapomniał wczołgać się przez okno i wpadł prosto przez frontowe drzwi.

Jego ojciec był na kanapie, i kiedy zobaczył Alfreda, wyprostował się wojowniczo.

„Chłopcze! Gdzie, do diabła, ty sobie myślisz, że-"

„Tato!" przerwał, tak odrętwiały, że daleki od strachu. „Tato, byłeś w Normandii?"

Przez moment jego ojciec zamilkł i Alfred myślał, że wstanie i go uderzy, ale wtedy jego podstawa zrelaksowała się i uśmiechnął się.

„Pewnie, byłem!" warknął, zawsze chętnie wracał do wojennych czasów. „101 Lotnicza! Spadliśmy w Vierville na plaży Utah. Cholera, to był dreszczyk!"

Serce Alfreda przyspieszyło.

Jego czoło oblał zimny pot.

W każdej minucie jego żołądek mógł stracić walkę z nudnościami.

"Tato, czy ty… Czy ty zabiłeś jakiś Niemców na plaży? Po tym jak się poddali?"

Takie pytanie byłoby absurdalne w normalnym domu, prawdopodobnie.

Tutaj to nie było nic wielkiego, a jego ojciec nawet nie mrugnął okiem.

Milczał przez chwilę zamyślony i Alfred wiedział, że wszystkie kolory znikły z jego twarzy, ale wtedy staruszek potrząsnął głową. „Na plaży? Nee, dotarliśmy tam, po tym jak bunkry był już wzięte. Nie było potrzeby byśmy szli na plażę. Ale jak raz weszliśmy do Francji,…"

Reszta słów ojca zamieniła się w biały szum i oparł się o ścianę, by westchnąć z ulgą.

Jego dłonie trzęsły się.

Och, co za ulga.

Jego ojciec nie był tym, który zabił ojca Niemca.

_Och_, dzięki Bogu, dzięki _Bogu,_ nie przeżyłby tego poczucia winy.

Nie mógłby.

On i Niemiec nie byli ze sobą związani przez swoich ojców.

Mógłby upaść na podłogę w tej chwili i wybuchnąć płacze lub śmiechem, nie wiedział czym, ale jego ulga pożyła krótko.

Jak zwykle.

Jego ojciec nagle przerwał bieg mglistych myśli i zyskał jego uwagę przez przejście wokół kanapy, skrzyżowanie z nim wzrokku z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem, jak dodał „Ale powinieneś go widzieć, Alfred!"

Go?

Go, kogo?

Jego ojciec paplał. Nie słuchał.

Coś z czego mógł się cieszyć, chyba.

Jego ojciec podniósł ręce do górę do wysokości swojej głowy w geście poddania, i powiedział grubym, brzydkim niemieckim akcentem, „_Nein_! _Nien_! Nie zabijaj mnie! Mamh żonę i chłopca w domu! Und ein psa także!"

Ogarnął go chłód, i wzdrygnął się, ponieważ nie musiał pytać, co się stało z błagającym Niemiec, jego ojciec pokazał mu to: złożył dłonie w kształt pistoletu, i powiedział, prosto: „Puff!"

Śmiejąc się, odwrócił się, powtórnie patrząc się w telewizor, tak jakby nic się nie stało.

W jego domu to było nic.

Nic.

Za kanapą i oparty o ścianę, Alfred wpatrywał się w ojca.

Jego umysł błądził.

I w umyśle widział brukowane kamieniem ulice w Niemczech, śliskie i mokre, pokonane wojska, które nie mogły powrócić do swoich rodzin, i widział także, pośrodku tłumu, małego chłopca o blond włosach z lodowato niebieskimi oczami, czekającego w deszczu, patrzącego w tą i z powrotem za żołnierzem, który nigdy nie wróci.

_Nein! Nein!_

Nic.

Jego ojciec może nie czuł niczego, ale_ on_ czuł, że coś się w nim zmienia, a jak wpatrywał się w swojego ojca , opierającego się na kanapie, z nogami podpartymi na stoliku i śmiejącego się głośno z powodu tego, co oglądał w telewizji, i nie było już tego desperackiego podziwu i przerażającego zachwytu, których tak naprawdę nie było już dawno.

Czuł tylko…

Czym _było_ to coś, co czuł?

To nie była miłość.

Jego ojciec nie znał miłości.

To nie był przywiązanie.

Jego ojciec nie znał uprzejmości.

To nie był szacunek.

Jego ojciec nie znał _wyrzutów sumienia._

Co czuł?

_Powinieneś go widzieć!_

Nienawiść.

To była nienawiść.

Przez całe jego życie ojciec uczył go tylko _nienawiści_.

Podziałało.

Ponieważ och, on _nienawidził_ swojego ojca.

I nienawidził siebie.

Coś się zmieniło.

Nic, nic, nic.

Nie chciał _niczego_. Chciał coś.

Chciał więcej niż to.

Musiało być coś więcej w życiu niż tylko _nienawiść_.

Tak wiele nienawiści. Jego własna już nie była potrzebna.

Nie zrobiłby już tego.

Nie zrobiłby.

Nie _mógłby_.

To bolało.

Był tak _zmęczony_ nienawiścią.

Nie mógłby robić tego tak, jak robił jego ojciec.

Nie mógł nie czuć _niczego_.

Chciał więcej.


	6. Powolny walc

**Niby poprawione! Nie chcę nic obiecać, ale postaram się do końca tygodnia przetłumaczyć kolejny rozdział - znając siebie zapewne będzie to wcześniej ;)**

* * *

**Powolny walc**

Alfred w wieku dwunastu lat postanowił, że nigdy nie będzie chciał mieć dzieci.

Pamiętał z rozdzierającą jasnością wydarzenie, które sprawiło, że doszedł do takiego wniosku:

Słoneczny kwietniowy dzień w szkole. Siedział w klasie z innymi dziećmi, one się śmiały i szczebiotały, a on po prostu siedział i milczał, oczy zdecydowanie spuszczone na biurko. To był dzień: „przyprowadź-swojego-ojca-do-szkoły", i wszyscy byli podekscytowani, ponieważ ich ojcowie znajdowali się na korytarzy i stali cierpliwie, czekając, aż nauczyciel wysadzi głowę zza drzwi i zawoła ich po nazwisku. Także był podekscytowany, na początku, tydzień przed wydarzeniem, gdy je ogłoszono. Pragnął przedstawić swojego ojca - bohatera wojennego, i zdobyć szacunek, ale kiedy powiedział o tym ojcu, on dał mu tylko cierpkie: 'Nie pójdę do cholernej szkoły'.

Próbował cały tydzień, ciągle i ciągle od nowa, i za każdym razem, kiedy pytał, jego ojciec mówił 'nie'. Ale wciąż próbował, ponieważ och, nie chciał być tam jednym bez ojca, jednak ostatnia prośba zakończyła się trzepnięciem w ucho. Więc nie pytał ponownie, i gdy przyszedł do klasy, wyszeptał nauczycielce do ucha prośbę, by nie wyczytywała jego nazwiska, ponieważ jego ojca nie było.

Jej litościwe spojrzenie zraniło go bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek mogła to zrobić pięść ojca.

I tak, gdy siedział wtedy, czując się opuszczonym i niekochanym, zdecydował, że nigdy nie będzie miał dzieci, bo uważał, że jeśli by je miał, to z powodu przeznaczenia, rozczarowywałby je i zawstydzał tak samo, jak często jego ojciec rozczarowywał i zawstydzał go.

Jego ojciec nigdy nie chciał spędzać z nim czasu, kiedy był dzieckiem.

Nigdy nie szukał jego towarzystwa.

Więc dlaczego, tak nagle, jego ojciec zaczął się zachowywać tak dziwnie?

Dlaczego teraz?

Minął tydzień od sporu z bliską psychologiczną katastrofą, i całe dnie spędzał gdziekolwiek, byleby nie być w domu. Przychodził tam, co prawda, ale tylko by się przespać, i nie uraczył ojca pozdrowieniem, jeśli ten ciągle był na nogach, kiedy wrócił do domu.

Nie mógł.

Paląca nienawiść wciąż była zbyt świeża.

Gorzki smak w jego gardle.

Ignorował ojca z taką łatwością, jakby mieszkał w tym domu sam.

Żadnych „dzień dobry. Żadnych „do zobaczenia". Żadnego „dobranoc".

To było dla niego dobre, cisza i chłód, ale teraz, nagle, jego ojciec czekał długo i dłużej, i kiedy Alfred w końcu przychodził do domu, skakał na równe nogi i mówił, 'Cześć.'

I kiedy Alfred po prostu szedł prosto do swojego pokoju, bez słowa, mógł przysiąc, że widział coś na kształt ból w oczach jego ojca.

I może to było złe, ale Boże, czuł się _świetnie_, gdy go ranił, nawet odrobinę. I kiedy jego ojciec zapukał do jego drzwi pewnej nocy, on szybko warknął, „Idź sobie." Tak zrobił, ale następnego ranka, kiedy Alfred się obudził, jego ojciec czekał na niego w kuchni, aby zobaczyć, jak wychodzi do pracy.

Jeśli będzie musiał wpędzić ojca w kompletny mrok, aby uzyskać od niego najzwyklejsze ojcowskie reakcje, zrobi to, ale nie zamierzał zamienić swojego życia w mechaniczną rutynę, jak wcześniej.

Nie miał litości dla ojca, który nagle pragnął jego towarzystwa, a było to spowodowane tym, że _on_ tego nie robił, i jeśli zwyczajnie bał się zostać sam na starość( już pięćdziesięcioletni i w większości z siwizną na włosach), wtedy będzie to jego cholerna wina, ponieważ to on pierwszy zawinił, gdyż nigdy nie był prawdziwym ojcem.

Pomimo surowych myśl, jego serce nie było tak zatwardziałe, a powodem tego było tot, że jego ojciec wychowywał go samotnie i teraz wciąż prowadzili wspólne życie.

Ale nie będzie się z nim zadawać, i teraz spędzał dni także bez Mateusza i Franciszka, przemierzając ulice miasta samotnie. I jak zazwyczaj nie cierpiał samotności, tym razem było to błogosławieństwo, ponieważ czuł, że wreszcie miał czas, by przemyśleć parę spraw.

Błogosławieństwo?

Bardziej klątwa. Ponieważ miał czas na myślenie, rzeczywiście, ale to, o czym myślał, sprawiało, że czuł się niedobrze, i patrząc na wszystko, co do tej pory zrobił za pośrednictwem ojca. Pamiętał każde słowo, każdy czyn, każdą sekundę przepełnionej-nienawiścią głupoty, i och Boże, jeśli mógłby cofnąć się w czasie do dnia tego incydentu, skoczyłby do przodu i osłonił ciało starszego mężczyzny własnym, ponieważ był wystarczająco silny, by przetrwać ostre bicie, które zniszczyło słabego starego człowieka…

„Hej, gdzie leziesz?"

Nie mógł znieść żalu.

„Słuchasz?"

Nie mógł znieść wstydu.

„Jones!"

Włączył się, kiedy ktoś podniósł i szturchnął go palcem w plecy, i kiedy wyrwał się z myśli i wrócił do rzeczywistości, odwrócił się, i poczuł przechodzącą przez niego falę irytacji, kiedy zobaczył swoich przyjaciół. Czy oni nie mają lepszych rzeczy do roboty?

„Co chcecie, chłopaki?" mruknął, a oni wiernie ruszyli za nim, ignorującego jego nieprzyjemny nastrój z uśmiechem.

„Gadaliśmy do ciebie od jakiś pięciu minut. Jesteś dzisiaj jakiś nieobecny!"

Może i był, ale w końcu się zatrzymał i oparł plecami o budynek, niekoniecznie chcąc spędzić czas z nimi, jednak z drugiej strony nie chciał już myśleć o _tym incydencie_. Rozłożyli się obok niego i razem obserwowali samochody przejeżdżające ulicą, i kiedy zaczęli gadać bezmyślnie, Alfred posłał każdemu z nich zimne spojrzenie.

Był na nich tak zły za to, że bezczelnie zignorowali jego rozkaz. Bez słowa.

Ale po raz kolejny, był po prostu głupi, że wierzył im, że nie zrobiliby tego.

Spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni, i po duszącej ciszy, wreszcie odezwał się urywanym głosem, „Powiedziałem wam, by nie dotykać psa."

Przez chwilę stali i wtedy jeden z nich krzyknął, „Dupek mnie _ugryzł_!" i rzeczywiście, kiedy Alfred spuścił oczy, zobaczył rękę owiniętą mocno bandażem, przez który wyciekała krew.

Sarkastyczne współczucie.

„Cóż" splunął niesympatycznie, krzyżując ramiona na klatce, „Nie powinieneś wsadzać swojej cholernej ręki tak blisko jego paszczy, nie?"

„Uspokój się, Jones," mruknął głosem brzmiącym nieco nerwowo, „Chryste, to był tylko pies."

„_Lubię_ psy."

Nie odpowiedzieli, ale czuł, ze spojrzeli po sobie i ugryźli się w język, i cieszył się, że szanują go, ponieważ inaczej z pewnością wyrzuciliby go z gangu za bycie tak ckliwym.

Właściwie, pomyślał z nagłym bólem, że teraz brzmiało to cholernie dobrze i chętnie by odszedł, i nigdy się nie wracał.

Oparł głowę o ścianę, oni zapalili papierosy, a on zmarszczył nos, gdy fala dymu poleciła w jego stronę, i nie wiedział, _dlaczego_ z nimi stał albo dlaczego nie opuścił ich z własnej woli.

Minuty mijały.

Dlaczego nie powie im, co _naprawdę_ o nich sądzi.

Że byli bezsensownymi tchórzami i nieszczęśliwą porażką, trochę lepsi od bandziorów, karmiący się nawzajem nienawiścią, dopóki niszczyli wszystko, i że _nienawidził_ ich bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek ewentualnie mógłby to wyrazić.

„Hej, patrzcie, kto tu jest."

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak jeden z nim pochyla głowę w kierunku drugiej strony ulicy, i Alfred spojrzał tam. Miał przeczucie, co zobaczy, i miał rację.

Niosący torby pełne warzyw, tak że groziły pęknięciem, starając się utrzymywać oczy powyżej nich, idąc równo i stabilnie, szedł Niemiec.

Nie czując już przemożnej chęci do ucieczki, Alfred śledził go oczami i kpił, ponieważ wcześniej Niemiec nigdy tutaj nie przychodził, by zrobić zakupy, i podejrzewał, że powziął takie kroki, by zrobić im na złość. Opór, nie ważne jak subtelny, i jedynie potrząsnął na to głową.

Uparty drań.

„Chcesz iść za nim?" spytał jeden z nich, a on wzruszył ramionami, czują się nagle pewnie i spokojnie, bez powodu.

„Nie mam ochoty" powiedział przeciągle, opierając się znowu o budynek, i chociaż był podrażniony faktem, że Niemiec tak bezczelnie mu się sprzeciwił, nie miał serca , czy woli, by wychodzić mu naprzeciw, i uśmiechnął się z ulgą, kiedy inni pokiwali na zgodę.

„Ta, ja też.."

Odważył się spojrzeć na swojego najmniej ulubionego członka grupy, najbardziej brutalnego i hałaśliwego, Ryana Juniora, tego małego donosiciela, który swojemu ojcu mówił _wszystko_, ale nawet on oparł się plecami o ścianę, trzymając papieros w ustach, i wyglądał na zupełnie chętnego, by zostać tam, gdzie był.

Alfred ponownie zwrócił oczy na Niemca, i patrzył.

Nie był w stanie nawet stać tam spokojnie i _widzieć g_o tak samo jak przedtem, i teraz wziął pod uwagę jego wygląd; wysoki, szczupły i dobrze zbudowany, wyróżniał się w szarym, zimowym mieście, kiedy jego platynowe włosy łapały blade promienie słońca i błyszczały, bardzo biała skóra pozostawała w kontraście z czarnymi ubraniami, oczy bardziej niebieskie niż niebo i możliwe, że nieskończone. Doskonała postawa, silne ramiona, wyrzeźbiona szczęka i nos.

I pierwsza myśl Alfreda była taka, że gdyby jego ojciec nie powiedział mu, i gdyby nie nigdy słyszał , jak mówi, w życiu nie domyśliłby się, że to Niemiec. Myślałby pewnie, że to chłopak ze wsi, może urodzony się na farmie, który przybył do miasta, by załatwić czyjeś sprawy.

Jego rodak.

…czy to naprawdę ma takie znaczenie, gdzie się urodził?

Nie był Amerykaninem. I co z tego? Był Niemcem.

Alfred był Amerykaninem. I co z tego? Nie był Niemcem.

Czy to znaczy, że nigdy nie spojrzą na siebie jak równy z równym?

Nigdy nie będą przyjaciółmi?

Nagle, Niemiec spojrzał przez ramię, jakby wyczuwając, że on tam był, i ich oczy się spotkały.

Był za daleko, by odczytać spojrzenie, i może tak było najlepiej, ponieważ po parodii ich ostatniego spotkania nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, czy było w nich coś więcej niż nieskończona nienawiść. Ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, że mają takiego pecha do tak wielu starć?

Wszystko co miał, jak się zdawało, było nieszczęściem.

Ale może był tam ktoś inny na tej planecie, mający prawie tak samo nędzne szczęście jak on, i możliwe, że to był olbrzymi kosmiczny żart, który spowodował, że rozdarło się otwarcie jednej z toreb Niemca, wylewając jej zawartość na chodnik.

Odwrócił się, i przez chwilę patrzył w dół na toczące się ziemniaki i jabłka, stając nieruchomo, jakby także nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, i jego idealna postawa podupadła.

Może to Alfreda ściągał na niego nieszczęście.

A może ich gwiazdy zostały przekreślone gdzieś powyżej.

Obok niego, jego przyjaciele zachichotali bez entuzjazmu, zbyt ospale i łagodnie jak na nich, ale jego serce tonęło powoli z żołądku.

I wtedy Niemiec uklęknął na brudnym chodniku, zbierając to, co mógł bez wysypywania reszty i jego mina sprawił, że Alfred chciał po prostu…

Pomóc.

Po prostu coś zrobić.

Cokolwiek.

Nie wiedział _dlaczego_ to zrobił.

Nigdy nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby myślał racjonalnie. Nie przed _nimi._

Ale, och Boże… Widząc to zupełne wyczerpanie i frustrację i przerażającą beznadzieję na twarzy Niemca, tak jakby był _tak_ blisko, by się po prostu _poddać_, i wiedząc, że to była jego _wina_, nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Dłonie wilgotne i przyspieszone bicie serca, wyciągną rękę i wyrwał papierosa z ust Ryana, przykładając go do swoich ust i wdychając tak głęboko, jak mógł, i choć spaliło mu to płuca i sprawiło, że zakaszlał niekontrolowanie, dodało mu to odwagi, której potrzebował, by odepchnąć się od ściany i przejść na drugą stronę ulicy.

Wszystko ucichło.

Czuł krew pulsującą w jego głowie.

Słyszał głos ojca w uszach, szydzący z żołnierza.

Stojąc wysoki i silny, przebył na drugą stronę, i kiedy Niemiec spojrzał do góry i zobaczył, że nadchodzi, znieruchomiał. Alfred klęknął przed nim, łapiąc jabłko, i, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, nie było tej elektrycznej atmosfery, która zazwyczaj ich otaczała.

Tylko ospała, nastrojowa mgła.

To nie była pozycja, którą sądził, że kiedyś zajmie, gdy pomyślał o przeszłości, na jednym kolanie przed mężczyzną, który powinien być jego najgorszym wrogiem, pomagając mu zbierać uciekające produkty, ale był tutaj. I najdziwniejszą częścią było to, że czuł się o wiele lepiej ma tym samym poziomie oczu z Niemcem, niż nad nim.

Otworzył usta, i szepnął, słabo, „Hej", i dźwięk jego głosu obudził Niemca z jego oszołomienia. Alfred oczekiwał, że zmruży oczy i zacznie go przeklinać (na co zasłużył) ale…

On tylko na niego patrzył, a później spojrzał na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie przyjaciele Alfreda obserwowali wszystko z zadyszanym uśmiechem, i wtedy Alfred dostrzegł coś strasznego w tych niebieskich oczach: oczekiwanie. I uświadomił sobie, a poczucie winy strasznie wzrosło, że źle zrozumiał powód wycieczki Niemca do miasta. Myślał, że to był dumny opór.

Ale nie był, i kiedy Niemiec jeszcze raz spojrzał na jego przyjaciół , tym razem z podniesioną brwią i najsłabszym cieniem uśmiechu, zrozumiał. Przyszedł tutaj z nadzieją, że ich znajdzie! Przyszedł tutaj mając nadzieje, że wpadnie na nich na ulicy, i och, Boże, Alfred wiedział dlaczego.

Chciał, by go pobili. Chciał, by go _zabili._

_Poddał_ się.

To było dla niego za wiele.

I to była wina Alfreda.

To była jego wina.

Może to z powodu straty psa. Może to z powodu wspomnień o zabitym ojcu. Albo może to był właśnie jeden cios za dużo, i teraz klęczał przed Alfredem, a jego swobodna postawa była niczym zaproszenie, i Alfred chciał jedynie przyłożyć czoło do chodzika i płakać, ponieważ było mu _tak_ wstyd.

Ale zamiast tego, spróbował się lekko uśmiechnąć, blado i z poczuciem, że jest mu niedobrze, i potrząsną głową, raz.

Nie zawoła tych psów.

Nigdy więcej.

Niemiec zrozumiał i jego twarz pełna była rozczarowania, kiedy porzucił upadające warzywa i podniósł się chwiejnie na stopy, odchodząc bez spoglądania za siebie.

Serce Alfreda upadło u jego stóp.

„Hej" krzyknął i potknął się o własne nogi, kiedy rzucił się, by pozbierać ziemniaki, które się jeszcze toczyły, dodając, „Czekaj!"

Ale blondyn nie poczekał, zamiast tego przyspieszył kroku i wtedy rówieśnicy Alfred po drugiej stronie ulicy wybuchli bezradnym śmiechem, kiedy _on_, Alfred, książę ulicy, pozbierał brudne warzywa i użył swojej drogiej skórzanej kurtki jako prowizorycznego worka. Chryste, brzmieli jak hieny, i spojrzał na nich, gdy mieli trudności z powstrzymaniem się.

„S-spójrzcie na _Jonesa_" Ryan sapał, i z zimną nienawiścią ukazał im szeroki, śmieszny uśmiech, i oni wybuchli płaczem. Zakładali, mimo wszystko, że tylko się drażni z Niemcem.

Cisza przez burzą.

Ale jego śmiech był tylko iluzją; nigdy nie był bardziej poważny w swoim życiu, och Boże jest głowa pulsowała, był tak poważny, i kiedy zebrał ostatni uciekający produkt, podwinął ogon i pobiegł za Niemce, który dawno uciekł, i kiedy biegł, nie widział nikogo z ludzi, których mijał; widział tylko twarz ojca, i to jak był blisko, by _stać się _taki jak on, ale upadek Niemca był _jego_ powstaniem, i sunąc przez tłum, nie czuł już więcej obecności ojca. Tylko jego własną i to było takie _dobre_ być aroganckim, tak nieposłusznym, stawić opór sukinsynowi takim nieważkim czynem jak zbieranie ziemniaków, i kiedy dotarł do domu, który wiedział, że należał do Niemca, przytrzymał swoją kurtkę blisko i zadzwonił do drzwi.

Nic się nie poruszyło.

„Hej."

Zapukał.

„Jesteś tam?"

Czekał cierpliwie, ale nikt nie odpowiedział.

Szczerze, spodziewał się tego.

Ale nie czuł się odstraszony ( był zbyt chory z powodu adrenaliny, by być odstraszony) i delikatnie położył produkty na schodach, i wtedy zapukał znowu, i znowu, i kiedy ciągle nie było odpowiedzi, oparł się o drzwi i powiedział, głośno, „Zostawiłem twoje rzeczy na schodach, okay?"

Cisza.

Przyszła mu na myśl absurdalność tej sytuacji; stał na progu domu w sąsiedztwie, którego tak desperacko unikał, pukając do drzwi człowieka, którego wpojono mu nienawidzić.

Gdyby jakiś miesiąc temu, ktoś powiedział mu, że będzie tu stał, zaśmiałby się im prosto w twarz.

I wciąż…

Stał tu.

Czuł się prawie głupio.

A co jeśli Niemiec miałby dobry humor i otworzył drzwi, co wtedy by powiedział?

„Przepraszam za psa?"

Dostałby pięścią w twarz.

Poza miejscem i niezręcznością, poczuł, że nadużył jego gościnności, więc postanowił się wycofać. „Idę," powiedział bardziej łagodnie. „Nie zapomnij swoich rzeczy. …dobrze?"

Przedłużył to jeszcze przez sekundę, a potem odwrócił się i odszedł, na razie oddając Niemcu jego przestrzeń, a jak odchodził, mógł przysiąc, że wiedział trzepot zasłon, cień w oknie I, jak wędrował przez ulice, z rękoma w kieszeniach, poczuł się trochę lepiej.

Pierwszy raz od tylu lat poczuł się _lepiej_.

Poczuł odwagę i nawet trochę nadziei, ponieważ raz zrobił coś dobrego, i zrobił to, wiedząc, że jego ojciec złoi mu tyłek, jeśli się dowie. I nie dbał o to. Nie dbał. Zrobił coś dla siebie, myśląc o sobie, bez poczucia strasznej potrzeby podporządkowania się komuś.

Poczuł się dziwie wyzwolony.

Chciał poczuć to znowu, i wiedział, co mógłby zrobić, aby to dostać, i kiedy wrócił tej nocy do domu z butelka whiskey, zgodnie z planem działania.

Jego ojciec czekał na kanapie i, kiedy Alfred przeszedł przez drzwi i uśmiechnął się, podnosząc butelkę wysoko, jego oczy rozjaśniły się.

Może naprawdę kochał swojego syna, gdzieś tam głęboko albo może po prostu się bał , że Alfred go zostawi, ale, kiedy ten zaproponował mu noc przyjacielskiego picia ojca z synem, był bardziej niż chętny.

To była tylko farsa.

Pomysł w jego głowie był tak atrakcyjny, że ledwo mógł kontrolować swoje emocje, kiedy trzasną okulary w dół na stół i otworzył whiskey.

Alfred wziął pierwszego shota i patrzył jak jego ojciec wziął dwa ze skrzywieniem, ciężkie picie nie było mu obce. Nie spuścił oczu w dół, gdy oczy jego ojca spotkały jego, i może to był nagły powiew zaufania, który sprawił, że jego ojciec sięgnął i klepnął go po plecach po koleżeńsku. Alfred uśmiechnął się, nawet jeśli jego brzuch był skręcony z niechęci, że prawie z nienawiści.

Ale to było zaimprowizowanie do łatwego startu, jego ojciec nigdy nie odmawiał picia, i chociaż raz Alfred przywitał uczucie kontroli nad sytuacją z radością, i wypił drugiego shota. To było gorzkie i ciepłe, i czuł się dzielniejszy z każdą sekundą.

Jego ojciec wziął jeszcze jednego i pochylił się do tyłu, czerwony na twarzy, prawie jakby doszedł do swojego limitu.

Czując się raczej przebiegłym, Alfred pchnął okulary na nos i wycedził, „Ty to nazywasz piciem?"

Wyzwanie.

Jego ojciec łyknął przynętę.

„Chłopcze, nie wiesz, do kogo mówisz," szorstka odpowiedź i wyraz determinacji, a potem wypił jeszcze trzy. Wydawał się nie zauważać, że Alfred przestał po drugim.

Godzinę później butelka była opróżniona w większej proporcji, a jego ojciec odpływał także, i Alfred obserwował, jak się kołysze z podniesionymi brwiami. Jego ciepło już dawno wyblakło.

Czekał.

Zegar tykał.

„Alfred", jego stary nagle wybełkotał, i jego twarz zrelaksowała się, bo był śpiący, „ Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem ci… że masz oczy swojej mamy?". Uśmiechnął się krzywo i wtedy z głębokim westchnięciem zemdlał na kanapie w pijackim zamroczeniu.

I to był oznaka, że jego uczucie do ojca rozmywało się, bo Alfred nie był poruszony jego żarliwymi słowami, ponieważ Franciszek mówił mu to wiele razy, i to sprawiało, że cierpiał, ponieważ jego ojciec musiał być zalać w trupa, by mógł powiedzieć swojemu synowi coś miłego.

Całe życie pragnął, by jego ojciec mówił do niego czule.

By powiedział, 'Kocham cię, synu'.

To się nigdy nie stało, i teraz było już za późno.

Nie dbał już o to.

Gdy tak leżał bez ruchu, Alfred wziął głęboki oddech i później zrobił to, co planował zrobić. Założył buty, później kurtkę, i otworzył szufladę w szafie i wyjął mały mosiężny klucz. Chwytając go mocno w dłoń, wkradł się po schodach i otworzył drzwi do pokoju ojca.

Na boku w rogu była zamknięta skrzynia. Ukląkł przed nią, za pomocą klucza otworzył zamek. Kiedy podniósł klapę, na moment spojrzał w dół ze wstrętem, ze względu na ojca i siebie. To była wojenna skrzynia, coś w tym stylu, i w niej leżały wszystkie rzeczy, które ojciec pilnował jak oka w głowie od czasów swojej służby.

Stary rewolwer, jego czapka, nazistowska flaga zabrana z Reichstagu w Niemczech z czasów denazyfikacji, buty, stare mapy, a pod tym wszystkich był zakrwawiony żołnierski hełm.

Sięgając delikatnie w dół rękami, objął hełm i wyjął go.

Gdy oglądał go od góry do dołu, miejskie światło płynęło przez otwór z tyłu, a on próbował sobie przypomnieć, co takiego sobie myślał, przynosząc to do szkoły. Czy był głupi? Albo po prostu nieświadomy? Teraz czuł tylko dziwny smutek, i jak schował hełm pod ramię, zamknął skrzynię i wyszedł, spróbował wyobrazić sobie twarz do niego pasującą.

Ale nie mógł, i widział tylko twarz niebieskookiego Niemca, która zawsze wyglądała tak dumie.

Kiedy przechodził w milczeniu przez frontowe drzwi, spojrzał na kanapę, by być pewnym, że jego ojciec ciągle śpi. Spał, i och, Boże pomóż mu…

Powinien po prostu przyłożyć broń do tyłu głowy jego ojca, i sprawić, by błagał tak samo, jak on sprawił, że niemieccy żołnierze błagali, klęcząc w błocie i wołając do odległych żon…

Odepchnął straszne myśli, ponieważ nienawidził ojca, ale nadal był zobowiązany go kochać , więc wyszedł na zimne nocnej powietrze z determinacją.

Wiedział dokładnie, gdzie idzie.

Wiedział dokładnie, co robi.

I, chociaż raz, był z tego dumny.

Podróż do parku Centralnego nie była długa, i jak szedł między niekończącymi się ścieżkami, stopy szczotkowały przez zwiędnięte liście, a jego oddech był widoczny w powietrzu, gdy szukał najbardziej ustronnego miejsca, najbardziej spokojnego.

Chodził przez godzinę, zanim znalazł, rzadko używany szlak w centrum i opuścił drogę i zabłąkał się między drzewa. Szukał stopą miękkiej ziemi, i kiedy znalazł, upadł na kolana. Chwytając gałąź, pchnął ją w ziemię i zaczął kopać.

Z każdym rozrzutem ziemi na liście, jego serce było lżejsze, i kiedy zrobił dół, tak że był wystarczająco duży, objął hełm w brudne ręce i włożył go do środka.

Na chwil spojrzał w dół pokornie, mając nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będzie to coś znaczyło dla kogoś, i usypawszy ziemię z powrotem na wierzch, miał także nadzieję, że może kobieta i syn w Niemczech obudzą się rano i odczują trochę większy spokój.

Kiedy dół był zakryty, rozsypał na wierzch liście i dźwignął się na nogi, zadowolony ze swojej pracy. Ponieważ, _och_, ostatnia pozostałość po żołnierzu zasłużyła na to, by spocząć w cichej ziemi a nie być zamknięta w skrzyni nienawiści jego ojca…

Podobnie jak on był.

Nie opuścił parku natychmiast, bo usiadł na ławce, tak że widział to miejsce.

To nie było wiele.

To nie był właściwy koniec, w jakikolwiek sposób.

Ale to wszystko, co mógł zrobić.

Siedział tam, na ławce, patrząc na odległe miejsce z pośpiesznym zadowolenia, że brudna łata ziemi w parku stała się nagle uświęcona, z uśmiechem odchylił się i spojrzał na niebo.

Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu czynowi na zawsze ucieknie od świata ojca.

Nad świtem opuścił park i wrócił do domu, i przysiągł sobie cicho, że _nigdy_ już nie pozwoli myśleć nikomu za niego. Był tak zaślepiony przez uprzedzenia ojca, że nigdy nie zorientował się, że może sprawić, że inny człowiek upadnie w taki sposób, tak nisko…. _Inny człowiek_, nie Niemiec, i jeśli Niemiec poddałby się i umarł, popełniłby morderstwo jak jego ojciec.

_Nie zabijaj_.

Jeżeli kiedykolwiek znowu kogoś znienawidzi, będzie to z powodu ich czynów.

Nie z powodu ich pochodzenia.

Żołnierz spoczął w pokoju.

I teraz on chciał zerwać niechęć między nim a Niemcem o bladych włosach.

Takim czy innym sposobem.


End file.
